


A Different Fate

by clexa_should_live_on_forever



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, HisoGon - Freeform, Jealous!Killua, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_should_live_on_forever/pseuds/clexa_should_live_on_forever
Summary: What happens if instead of Tonpa the rat, Hisoka joins the group on their third trial during the Hunter Exam? Chaos ensues and amongst that, an unexpected relationship blossoms.





	1. Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while I was half-asleep, so is this worth writing? Absolutely yes. This is so crazy, yet since I haven't seen any other Hisogon fics like this one, I'm just gonna do all of us a favour and try to write it to the best of my ability. 
> 
> I'll add more tags as the story progresses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is innocent bean. Hisoka and Killua try to introduce him to the wonderful world of lust and adulthood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first time I'm writing a MalexMale pairing, so please do correct me during sex scenes if it's not...anatomically correct. I'm a girl, I don't know. All I know is that a guy's G-spot is apparently the prostate. I don't even know if I'm gonna progress that far, this came to me as an idea for a oneshot, I'm not sure if I'm gonna do parts or if I do, how many parts I'm gonna write.
> 
> Well, seeing as I ended it with it kinda being a cliffhanger, that means that there is at least another part coming up after this I guess.
> 
> This is also my first time writing a Hunter x Hunter fanfic, a Hisogon one at that. I've read several brilliant works, which sort of inspired me to write mine as well. So if I do get anything wrong, please do yell at me in the comments, I will read and respond accordingly. I have other works here on AO3 as well, so if you're interested, do go and check it out, thank you!
> 
> Have fun reading through this chapter and see you guys at the end notes.

“I’m gonna kill him if he chooses the male option.” Gon could feel Killua’s bloodlust leaking from where he stood behind him.

Surprisingly, or perhaps not very surprisingly, Killua’s isn’t the only one he felt. Tendrils of fear crept up his spine, making him shiver involuntarily. Gon snuck a peek behind at the man leaning against the reddish-brown brick wall and immediately swung back to face the fighting court after making eye-contact with narrow golden eyes.

It shouldn’t really be considered to be that surprising, he guessed. Ever since Hisoka landed in front of the group of 4 within minutes after their own landings, Gon could sense just the teeniest bit of leaking bloodlust from the jester, when they are making their way through the narrow hallways of the tower.

He wasn’t afraid though. He knew that Hisoka wouldn’t do anything drastic to him, as he had ‘passed’ his test of becoming a Hunter, back in the second trial. He did mention to the boy that he wanted to wait till his ‘fruit was ripened’ before he made a move. Despite Killua’s incessant warnings about the man, Gon couldn’t help but trust him. Hisoka seemed like someone who would not do anything he said he wouldn’t do, which includes killing him before he reached his maximum potential. The same could be applied to Killua though, but he wasn’t that dumb to fall for the jester’s tricks.

Gon still trusted him.

“That idiot! OI LEORIO!!!! Don’t you dare choose the male option, you sick pervert!” Killua yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that the teen would be able to hear him from the stands.

“Killua’s right! If you do that and cause us to lose the whole bet, I will make Hisoka beat you up during our 50-hour confinement period!!” Kurapika roared as well, earning a loud “Shut up” from the teen.

Gon couldn’t understand. Why on Earth would Leorio choose the male option when the opponent was clearly a girl? What would he gain from that, by being wrong on purpose? If he chooses the female option, as he should, they would win this round and hence deducting 10 hours from the opponent. They would stand a higher chance to win this entire round then, and they would be able to proceed with more than 61 hours to spare. All of them will definitely make it to the 4th trial!

He tugged at Kurapika’s tabard. “Kurapika, I don’t understand. Why won’t Leorio choose the female option? It’s so obvious!”

Gon could hear Hisoka’s barely-concealed chuckles behind him. Before Kurapika could answer, Killua grabbed his arm and forced him to face him.

“Listen, Gon, and listen carefully. Leorio’s a pervert. And a pervert will do anything to get the chance to grope a female, anything! So that’s why he will choose male. He has to lose in order to touch her, get it? That sick bastard’s gonna make us all lose!”

Gon scrunched his brows, deep in thought. What is there to touch? She’s a person too, and there’s nothing that he can think of at that moment in time that would warrant Leorio picking the wrong answer just so he could have a go at it.

“Gon, Leorio’s gonna be trying to touch her boobs. That’s what’s going on in his sick head!” Killua threw his hands up in exasperation at Gon’s confused face.

A warm hand, warmer than anybody’s, laid across Gon’s shoulders and Hisoka’s Cheshire-cat grin popped up in his peripheral vision. “Not only that~, but he might even try to touch her…private areas~ ♥”, his hoarse whisper succeeded in making the boys yell out, Killua in disgust and Gon in shock, and maybe also disgust.

Gon smacked both his cheeks, trying to make his blush seem inconspicuous, which instead made his blush seem all the more prominent. “That’s….that’s not possible! It can’t be! Isn’t it illegal to…you know…touch, um, a girl’s, um….y’know her…you-know what?!” He whisper-yelled, his voice wavering.

Hisoka’s deep chuckle reverberated through Gon’s body, his hand shaking. “Ohh~ Gon~, you’re so innocent, it’s cute~~ ♥.”

“Don’t do that, Hisoka! Licking your lips and whatnot, eughh it’s disgusting!” Killua wiped at his own as if Hisoka had been licking at his, earning a chuckle from the man himself.

Gon was still staring at his hands, smoke pouring out from his ears, his face now a deep shade of red. He experimentally clenched his hands a little before waving around his head like a madman. _Why would anyone want to…ewwwww, that’s so gross!! Is Leorio really going to do **that**? And why would the girl allow it? Won’t she feel ashamed or weird?_

“But…but isn’t this sort of thing supposed to be for, y’know, people that are like….y’know, in…love or something?” Gon mumbled, pressing his two index fingers together and looking at the ground.

“Can…can you really do that, with a stranger? Won’t it be so…weird? Or like, gross or something, because you don’t even know them, and that just makes everything so weird!” He puffed it out in a single breath, panting and staring at Hisoka and Killua’s blank looks. “What, did I say something wrong? Mito-san…always told me to not do such things…to, y’know, girls that I don’t even know during dates!”

“He…he seriously thinks that?” Hisoka breathed, staring at the pure boy in wonder and amazement. _Just how innocent can this boy be?_

Killua must be thinking the same thing, his blue eyes glancing at Gon, mouth open in wonder.

“What?! Stop looking at me and say something! It’s weird that you two keep doing that!” Gon pouted, feeling as if he might have been left out of some important knowledge.

It was then Kurapika decided to jump into the conversation. “Gon, that is the traditional way of doing things. People our age, well even older than us,” he added, sneaking a glance at Hisoka, who sneered back, “they tend to just act upon instincts now. Baser instincts, sort of like animals. If someone sees an attractive person, they will just want to get intimate with them, forget feelings and mannerisms.” Kurapika scoffed.

“Yeah, just like Hisoka! He just wants to…do things with people he desires.” Gon snapped his fingers as he tried to interpret whatever it was Kurapika just mentioned, earning him a light whack across the head by said man.

“Well, you’ve at least gotten the gist of it, so now you know why we’re so mad at Leorio. He’s nothing but an animal!” Killua fumed.

Gon got to his feet, took a deep breath and went for it.

“LEORIO!!!!!!! DON’T CHOOSE MALE!!! SHE’S A FEMALE!!!!!” His voice reverberated throughout the confined room, making everyone’s ears ring.

“SHUT UP Gon! I know what to do!” Leorio huffed and turned back towards the female prisoner, Leroute.

“Hisoka! Promise me you’ll give that sick pervert a whatfor when he gets back here!” Both Killua and Kurapika swiveled around to face the jester with fire in their eyes.

Hisoka moaned at that, he couldn’t handle two pairs of fiery and bright eyes looking at him like _that_, depending on him like _that_. He felt like he was going to crumble under their intensity, fall apart like he was nothing. _I must hold on for a little longer~ _♥

He felt a slight tug at his pants. Looking down to meet with Gon’s curious eyes, he couldn’t help but break into a small smile. _Gon is so cute at times~, whatever will I do without him~ _◆_? _

“Yes, Gon~? My little fruit~?”

“Hisoka, I was wondering…” Gon paused to look back at the court where Leorio and the female were still facing off. “I- I was wondering, what would you choose? If you were in Leorio’s place, what would you choose? Would u choose to…touch her like that?” Hisoka groaned internally at Gon’s small blush colouring his little, round cheeks.

_Please look at me like that more often~, I beg of you Gon~_ ♥

“Well~, I would most certainly choose...,” Gon’s eyes were shining in anticipation at what the jester would say next, making him moan out loud at that sight. He could distinctly hear Killua’s disgusted groans and Kurapika’s quiet-but-not-that-quiet scoffs but chose to ignore them in favour of his tiny fruit.

“I would choose…female.” Hisoka stared at Gon intently, hoping that he was picking up what he was leaving on the table. _I would never choose to touch anybody but you, Gon~. No one but you~ _♥

Before Gon could reply, loud yells of “Bastard!” and strings of murder erupted from the two other boys. He glanced at the court, only to look away immediately as he caught Leorio sneaking his hand under the female’s dress and touching her **there**.

_Why are adults so disgusting and weird sometimes? I don’t get it._

He heard a sigh from Hisoka, before looking at the jester himself. Hisoka had his chin propped in his big palms and was looking very closely at Leorio and the female. He looked almost…thoughtful, and not at all angry, very much unlike Killua and Kurapika, who were jumping around and waving their hands like headless chickens.

Gon gulped, as the jester took out his deck of cards and start to shuffle, almost mindlessly.

_Things are not gonna end well for Leorio_, he sighed, looking at the two hopping mad boys and back to the jester with an intense look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, if you made it down here, thank you so much for sticking through the entire chapter. Do leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, it means a lot to me, and comment if you have anything to say about this fic. I'll take all criticisms if they're written in a polite manner. Once again, thank you so much for sticking through this with me and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Oh and if you missed it in the starting notes, I do have other works here on AO3 so do go check it out if you're interested. This is my first HxH and Hisogon fic though, so if you have any prompts for me, you could either tweet me @sstream09 or comment down here. I'll read it and try my best to write good ones for you guys. Thank you again!


	2. Warning: Never Cross Hisoka If You Wanna Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka loses his cool. We get to see how soft he is for Gon though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what is this? Is this what people call, inspiration? 
> 
> Another chapter for you guys, been replaying the story over and over in my head. There will absolutely be time-skips throughout the story, I don't have the mental capacity to write out the whole anime through the use of words. 
> 
> This chapter's quite a short one, but meaningful to me. It lets us see into Hisoka's head more and I'm all for that, personally.
> 
> Also, I am aware that I may be making Hisoka a little too OOC in this fic, mainly because I wanted the Hisogon affection to start earlier than canon. But I don't wanna stray from the canonical version of Hisoka too much. So if I go too far, please inform me and I'll try to tone his affection towards Gon down more XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and see you in the end notes!

Seeing Leorio walking towards them, shoulders slumped, made Gon’s pity increased tenfold. He was no longer in the mood to join in with Killua, Hisoka and Kurapika in making the teen feel so much worse, now that they have to spend 50 hours in confinement, regardless of the outcome of the overall match.

Gon sneaked a few peeks at his brethren and couldn’t help but sigh. Obviously, they thought differently. Killua was looking at his right hand with an appraising eye; Kurapika had brandished his _bokken_ in a battle stance, directly facing Leorio; and lastly, Hisoka was leaning against the wall and holding an Ace of Spades between his fore and middle fingers, his golden orbs trained on the teen like a guard dog on a burglar, a sneer branded on his face.

Licking his lips, Hisoka was the first one to reach Leorio, grabbing the teen by the collars effortlessly and bringing the sweating face of Leorio towards his own, leaving hardly any gaps in between them. Leorio could feel Hisoka’s warm breath on his face and gulped, not knowing what the jester would do to them after costing them a significant amount of time from completing the trial.

“This might seem…different coming from me, but you are a sick pervert,” Hisoka hissed, causing everyone’s eyes to widen.

Leorio couldn’t believe his ears. “Y-You’re one to talk! You like little boys!”

“I don’t like little boys…I **wait** for them to grow up before picking my fruits. There’s a difference there~ ♥” Hisoka hummed.

“There’s no difference! At least I like **grown** people!”

“Guys…” Gon wasn’t sure whether he should come in between the two men duking it out. He didn’t want Hisoka to kill Leorio, but at the same time, he felt that Leorio really shouldn’t have done what he did. _Ahhhh, what should I do?_

“Guys. Let’s proceed to our room first before we deal with this punk.” Kurapika marched past, with Killua trailing behind him.

“Yeah… c’mon guys, Kurapika’s right. Let’s just go first before we discuss it?”

“Ohh~ sweet sweet Gon, there **won’t** be any discussion to be had~ ♠” Hisoka couldn’t help but let out a deep, dark chuckle, one that made Leorio’s hairs stand up.

“D-Dude, c’mon, you’re…not really gonna kill me right?” Leorio let out a nervous chuckle, “I…I mean, it’s just 50 hours c’mon. You’re a beast, we’re definitely gonna make it to the next trial, heh heh…”

“She’s so hot, c’mon man, you’re a man like me, surely you would have done the same-”

The wall on their left shattered with a resounding ‘boom’ that echoed throughout the narrow hallway they were walking. Gon was too scared to move, seeing the massive hulk of a man clench his fists and raise a crying Leorio up to his height. The teen’s feet were no longer touching the ground at all. He didn’t know what Kurapika and Killua were doing but he heard a sharp crack in front of Hisoka.

“What the hell, Killua? What are those?”

“That doesn’t matter right now Kurapika! That bastard’s gonna kill him!”

Staring at a trembling Leorio right in the eyes, Hisoka felt a surge of power rise within him, leaving him powerless to stop his bloodlust from leaking. How ironic. _I should snap his neck…yes…it would be so **easy**…_

_Just a little more…_

A hand found its way onto Hisoka’s breeches. He paused his thoughts for a moment and looked down to face Gon’s round, innocent eyes peering at him. _Gon! Don’t look at me like that, you know how I feel when you look at me with those eyes~ _♥

“Um, Hisoka? I get that you’re upset with Leorio, and with good reason too!” He hurriedly added as Hisoka’s eyes narrowed at him incredulously. “But, I’m sure that it’s nothing a good discussion can’t fix…maybe we could hear his side of the story as well…before um, deciding what to do with him?” Gon finished meekly, averting his gaze from Hisoka’s scorching ones.

This time, it was Killua’s turn to butt in. “Gon, are you stupid?! He has no side, except to admit that he’s a disgusting pervert who preys on young females!”

This caused Leorio to start yelling at Killua about how children should stay out of adults’ business, which led to the latter rebutting and claiming that he had twice the sense as Leorio and was way more mature than him.

** _Smash!_ **

** **

Leorio felt his spine ache and his head dizzy. Arguments that had built up in his head suddenly disappeared into thin air.

“Listen here. You are lucky that Gon considers you as a friend. If not, your body would already have been decomposing right at the entrance of this hallway, from the moment you spat out those dirty assumptions about me. I will never, ever be the ‘same’ as you. I will never betray any of my teammates just for the chance to touch some chick. Look at me, I have it all, I wouldn’t have to resort to any of those low tricks. Ever. So, don’t try to worm your way through this one by saying that ‘we’re all men’. Even Kurapika is better than you and he’s a man too. You. Disgust. Me.”

Hisoka leaned even further towards Leorio, “Continue being friends with Gon, if you want to live.”

“Understand?”

Leorio nodded his head as quickly as he could manage, leading the jester to drop him onto his caboose against the left wall. Leaving the dizzy teen, Hisoka swung around and continued his way down the dimly-lit hallway, passing by Kurapika and Killua who immediately stuck to the walls to not block his way.

Gon couldn’t fathom whatever that just happened. The jester completely blindsided everyone by abruptly ending the argument and whispering threats. He could never even think about double-crossing him, not that he would even think about it in the first place!

Being in Hisoka’s team was frightening, very frightening indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Was it shittier than normal? I am not able to English recently and I have no beta reader so please bear with me.
> 
> If you made it down here, thank you for sticking throughout this entire monstrosity that I have created out of my bored and very gay mind. What did you think about Hisoka's burst? Did you find it justified? Do leave your thoughts about it in the comments below, it always makes me very happy whenever I receive comments about my work because then I can try to improve based on you guys' suggestions! Of course, kudos are very much appreciated as well, so if you liked it, please leave a kudos!
> 
> About Leorio, I did intentionally make him seem a little more sleazy in this chapter, but that was purposely done just to get a rise out of Hisoka. I probably won't do that again until I find a need for it again, so rest assured, our favourite doctor is still the one we know and love in this fic. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much again for checking this fic out and if you're interested in my other works here on AO3, then please do go check them out as well! See you guys in the next update!


	3. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua trying to move Hisoka who suddenly seemed so much heavier than he seemed. Hisogon cuteness as Hisoka becomes flustered at the thought of becoming soft for Gon, which is impossible right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, we're back here again. Insert 'Aw shit here we go again' meme.
> 
> So I've received some comments on how cute it was to see Hisoka being protective over Gon. Thank you so much for supporting this fic and yes, I couldn't help but blush while writing through the segment, they're so cute. I love how Hisoka tried to ruin Gon's innocence, albeit together with Killua, in the first chapter, yet protecting his little bean in the second one. I'm a sucker for Hisoka being soft for Gon, so yall are gonna receive more in this chapter! As well as throughout the whole fic, yes, this is going to be a multi-chapter fic (if it wasn't obvious from me uploading the second chapter ;) ), so please bear with me. 
> 
> As always, enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys at the end notes.

A night could only last for at most 12 hours before the sun rises indefinitely. To Killua, however, it felt like forever.

He came to the final conclusion that no matter what he did that night, he would never be able to surrender to sleep, much unlike Gon, who was blessed with sleep the moment his bushy head touched the cushion.

Both carried fatigue. One attained dreamland, the other insomnia.

It’s not his fault he couldn’t fall asleep. It’s everyone else’s fault. Leorio snored too loudly, how on Earth could he pass out when that deafening noise kept droning in his ears? Gon’s face was too angelic, he kept staring at him and couldn’t bear to close his eyes for a second just to catch a flash of imperfection marring his features. No one could be THAT perfect, Killua reasoned in his head. Kurapika read too many books and didn’t bother to place them all back so Killua deemed it fit to try and do it for him. But he was buried under such a large pile that just by looking at him, Killua lost hope and strength for the arduous task.

Lastly, this wretched clown that wouldn’t move no matter what Killua threatened him with.

Hisoka was lain out on the left side of the couch, and he was very stubborn in his sleep. Either that or he was making fun of Killua trying and failing to shift him so that Killua could have more space to himself. There was no way he wanted to be right next to Gon, that would be so embarrassing!

To Hisoka's credit, he did offer to switch places with Killua on the couch but Killua would rather let Hell freeze over first than let Hisoka be that intimate with Gon.

“But Killua, you know that I won’t do anything…much to Gon, unless, of course, he desires me to~ ♥” Hisoka had smirked, taking in delight at watching the young Zoldyck flare up from his jest.

“Gon will have nothing to do with you! Now stay back and go back to your position!”

“Aw~ are you sure? I am rather big and heavy after all~. Aren’t you worried that I may take up, hmm~, a little more space than normal?”

“Um, Killua, I don’t really mind Hisoka sleeping next to me, if it makes you uncomfortable being next to me,” Poor Gon had tried to defuse Killua’s lighted match in order to prevent an explosion, but the white-haired boy had none of it.

“You’re sleeping next to me, I’ll be in the middle and that’s final!”

Now, he sort of regretted it.

Trying to push Hisoka’s body back a few millimeters took almost all his strength. Just how heavy was this guy?! Killua could easily move 16 tons of weight, his family gate was that insanely heavy, but here? He couldn’t even move Hisoka an inch! _What sorcery is this clown playing on me?!_

“GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!” Killua gave a last shout, pushing against Hisoka’s back to his limits before finally giving up for good, sliding down his back and panting, body drenched in sweat.

“Killua, are you alright?” Well, seems like he had succeeded in waking someone up from his ordeals.

“I’m fine, Kurapika. It’s just that Hisoka basically took up half the couch and I- I have no space left to sleep. I can’t mesh together with Gon, that’s just weird!” Killua shivered.

The blond stood up from his resting place and rubbed his eyes. “Do you need me to help you with that?”

If Killua was a normal person, he would gladly accept the offer. But since he’s a stubborn piece of crap, he won’t.

“Thanks for the offer Kurapika, but I’m fine. I’ll just lay down somewhere else, it’s ok. I’ll just kill him the next morning then,” he couldn’t keep in his yawn. Waving off to the blond, Killua curled up in front of the television, stuffed Leorio’s mouth with wads of paper torn from some books and dipped into dreamland.

Kurapika himself also went out like a light, and before long, the room was filled with sleeping people, exhausted from the day’s ordeals and needing to prepare themselves for the next day ahead.

Well, all but one it seemed.

Hisoka opened his eyes carefully. Once he was satisfied that everyone, including that white-haired brat, was asleep, he slowly drew himself up into a sitting position.

_Ohh~ Gon~, you look absolutely adorable when you’re sleeping~ __♥ __I thought you were very cute asking those innocent questions but now~ ahh~ you’re getting me sooo excited! _He couldn’t help but lick his lips, watching Gon’s chest slowly rise and fall, getting addicted to the hypnotic rhythm.

“Hmm…should I wrap my arms around him~? Will he realise it’s me or Killua? No, he will probably think it’s me, my arms are far bigger than Killua’s…hmm~ this is difficult~” Hisoka mumbled, leaning over the tiny body, trying to judge how far he should lie away from Gon to be able to pretend that his arms were the same length as Killua so the boy will not be shocked.

“But even if I manage to fool him with my seemingly short arm length, the size of my hands will betray me too…hmm…”

Hisoka faced Gon, propping his chin on his right palm, golden orbs narrowed, deep in thought.

“And my nails…” And his nails, that was a serious problem too.

“At this rate, I might as well cut off Killua’s arms and place them around Gon, ehehe~ that would be fun~, hmm…but then I wouldn’t be able to feel him~ _♥ _That’s a big problem~”

Guess he would have to try through trial-and-error.

_Wow, Gon~ You’re the first one to ever make me experiment~ Just to be close to you~ __♥ _Hisoka giggled.

He lay on his left, a few inches from touching the boy’s slender back. Hisoka tried stretching his arms for about ¾ his actual length, finding it to end around the boy’s hands. Just nice.

_He will probably be able to feel me though…right? Hmm~_

As Hisoka was adjusting himself to be more ‘inconspicuous’ in order to not shock Gon, a sudden thought struck him, leaving him breathless for a few moments.

_Why…why am I trying so hard? For him? _

That’s right. He could always just grab Gon, regardless of whether the boy would be shocked awake or not. If Gon struggles, he could just use his Bungee Gum to tape his mouth shut. Why go to so many troubles just to make the boy feel comfortable around him?

_It’s because he’s my unripened fruit, and fruits that are not ripe yet cannot suffer from severe shock or trauma or else they will not grow properly and reach their full potential~_ Yes…that was absolutely it. Hisoka was only doing all of this for his own gain in the end. After everything, he’s going to be the only one who will benefit from his fruit. All of this is nurturing his fruit to become the best he can ever be.

And then he will pluck it. Simple.

Except it wasn’t much so. But Hisoka ignored that tiny part of his mind gnawing on his feelings. He pushed that part down into the abyss of his heart, leaving to be forgotten, never surfacing again. He won’t allow it, no.

“Hmm~ It seems ¾ is the way to go~. Don’t jump now, Gon~” Hisoka licked his lips, placing his large arm around the boy.

Gon remained asleep, ignoring the weird feeling that just came over him. There was something quite heavy, but in his dream, he saw it as a gigantic bolster that decided to fall on top of him.

“I love bolsters! Thanks, Dad!” His dreamlike self yelled up to the heavens, not expecting nor caring for a response. He grabbed the huge bolster and began to hug it.

It’s so hard though…not like the one he had when he was younger, the one Mito-san bought for him at a flea market. That one was as soft as the clouds; this one was about as soft as a tree trunk.

No matter.

Hisoka watched in wonder as Gon immediately grabbed his arm and started hugging it. A tiny frown passed across his features but was gone within a second. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding.

He honestly can’t believe it. Did he pass the most difficult part THAT easily? Wow, Gon must be in such deep sleep.

_See~? Nothing to worry about~_

Hisoka couldn’t help a small smile from surfacing, watching the young boy take light breaths, all the while cuddling with his right arm. The whole scene was so overly domestic but he did not cringe at it. This should have been the first warning that he heeded, that he was getting too attached to the spiky-haired young boy.

But Hisoka didn’t heed it, he did not want to. Lying to himself that this was nothing to him seemed to work, but deep down, he knew that it wasn’t true. He knew that he could no longer fall asleep to any other ways than this, Gon cuddling with his arm like a large bolster of sorts.

And this was how the rest found them in the morning, Killua being the first one to wake and almost fainting at the cute and domestic sight of his best friend cuddling with the evil clown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost died when Gon started cuddling with Hisoka's arm like that, like what, are you trying to kill me???
> 
> Oh right, I was the one who wrote it, oops, sorry for bursting all yall Hisogon hearts ;D
> 
> Do leave comments down below on what you thought about the chapter and if there's anything I could improve on overall. Thank you so much for sticking throughout the whole chapter, if you made it down here :D
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed the chapter as well as the whole direction this fic is going in, and I'll see you guys in the next update!


	4. Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka couldn't control himself any more. Gon tries to calm him down while the other 3 look on. Hisogon sweetness and fluff. Kurapika and Leorio ship it but a certain boy doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers? Dead.  
Our Hisogon hearts? Dead  
Hotel? Trivago
> 
> This might be my longest chapter for this fic yet, woop woop! 
> 
> I'm not gonna spoil much, but well, I die for Hisogon sweetness. 
> 
> As always, I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter, and see yall at the end notes!

“Let me go! I wanna kill that clown and wipe that smirk off his face!”

Kurapika ducked, narrowly missing a kick in the face courtesy of an angry white-haired boy. “A little help here would be nice, Leorio!” He grumbled, still trying to hold Killua back from smashing the face of a smirking Hisoka. Not that he minded Killua doing that, he just didn’t want Gon to be upset or hurt, seeing that the latter is standing in between the smiling jester and a royally-pissed-off Killua.

“Leorio!!” Of course, the lazy teen would still be sleeping, at 12 noon.

“Killua, please! Nothing’s wrong, don’t hit us!” Gon whined, waving his hands like a mad man in the air, hoping that that action will help to calm Killua down.

“Nothing wrong?! Are you kidding me?! He was practically wrapped around you like a stupid burrito this morning! Had I not woken up at the right time to see him wrap his legs around yours, who knows what else he would use to wrap around you next?” Killua was fuming, spit flying around his teeth as he growled towards the now chuckling jester.

_That bastard of a clown!_

“Hmm~ How curious~, I wonder indeed~ ♥” Hisoka really couldn’t help his habit this time, wetting his lips with his long tongue, making the Zoldyck struggle against the blond even more. _He’s so much like his brother_, he mused. Only that Illumi was able to control his emotions better, but that’s probably to be expected, considering that he was about twice Killua’s age.

_Ahh~ Illumi, I wish you could have been here to see this~. He looked so delicious now, just one tiny swipe of my card could separate his head from his body. I won’t do it with you here though, you would torture me so hard~ _Hisoka moaned at the thought of Illumi slicing him open with his needles.

_I’m always getting so hard thinking about violence~ That’s not good, is it? Hehe… Gon~ , you should probably run now before I get you!_

Gon felt a shiver go through his body just that instant. He couldn’t help his curiosity, making him turn around to face the jester who had his eyes rolled behind, his mouth open and weird, guttural sounds coming from his throat.

“Um, Hisoka?” Gon inched towards the now trembling jester, “are…you feeling ok? I didn’t mean for Killua to make you this, um, angry?”

He couldn’t help a gasp from escaping his mouth when the jester threw his head forwards, his whites staring into wide hazel eyes as his mouth curled into an open smirk.

“Gon~!” The jester couldn’t help his bloodlust from leaking, making all 4 people in the room retreat to the farthest corners of the small room. Everyone wanted as much space between them as possible. Even Killua, forgetting his anger towards the clown, pressed his back against the white wall, making his body as small as possible.

_I have to get away! He’s gonna kill everyone here! _The Zoldyck was sweating profusely now, Hisoka’s bloodlust drenching his senses, leaving him hardly any room to breathe.

_I can’t fight him! He’s too strong, help, someone, please! _

_Aniki!_

“Gon…My Gon…” Hisoka stumbled towards the cowering boy, “Gon…I…won’t hurt you, I promise. Won’t…you come…towards ME?!” Maniacal laughter suddenly shook the air, causing the boy in question to flinch.

“Hisoka…you’re very scary now. Can you calm down a bit, please?” Gon placed all his hope into one whisper.

“Gon!! I want you! Right now.” The jester growled out the last word, taking another shaky step forward, close enough for Gon to brush his fingers against the yellow strip of his suit if he wishes.

“Ok Hisoka…I got you, I promise. Just calm down first and we can talk? Please, you’re really scaring all of us,” Gon whispered, thinking that approaching Hisoka with a method similar to approaching injured, scared or threatened animals would be appropriate.

“…I’m…scaring…you?” The jester sunk down to his knees, just right in front of the spiky-haired boy. He glanced at his hands, pale and shaking. His nails seemed so much longer now, perfect for slicing through the small, defenseless boy caged in front of him.

_He’s so near~ Just one swipe~ It would be so…_

_Easy~_

No, Gon needs to be ripened first. Now is too early a time to rip the boy apart. He will have to wait, wait a little longer. Surely, he can do that?

_Yesss~ Just a little longer~_

Waiting has never been so much of a challenge as this.

“Yes…you’re right…I- I should calm down…” The jester seemed to be speaking to himself than to Gon.

When Hisoka glanced at Gon again, his whites disappeared, replaced by his ever-shining golden orbs. Only this time, they were shining with unshed tears.

Gon gaped. Hisoka had tears in his body? He never knew that the jester could even harbour such weakness signs.

Wait, what was he thinking?! Of course, he had tears, he’s a human! Not some monster or robot! Crying is not a weakness either, what had Mito-san taught him? Crying is a manly thing to do, yes that was right. Hisoka was very manly to do that in front of people.

Arms trembling with slight fear, Gon slowly enveloped it around Hisoka’s neck. His hands grabbed onto the baby hairs on Hisoka’s nape instinctively. They were very soft, softer than he imagined.

Gon pushed his body into Hisoka, wanting to send as much warmth and subsequently, comfort, to the magician, through the warmth of his body. His face smushed against bright red hair, Gon couldn’t help but take in a deep breath, immediately memorising Hisoka’s scent.

He smelled very different from what Gon imagined, not that he thought of it often. He smelled like autumn leaves falling to the ground; like the calm air before a rainy storm; most importantly, Gon thought that he smelled like a warm home that he would return to after a long tiring day, propping his feet up near the fireplace, with a hot cup of cocoa in his hands and someone who would hug him and massage his tired muscles.

Hisoka smelled like how his house would smell like when he got home after a long day in the forests and Mito-san would appear from the kitchen holding out his favourite dishes. Hisoka smelled like the chilly night air Gon loved breathing in as he stared at the bright stars from the rooftop. Hisoka smelled like how he always imagined his own house to smell like when he grew up and moved out.

That was technically impossible, right? How could Hisoka smell like the future, when the future hadn’t even come? And how could Hisoka smell like his house with Mito-san, Gon was certain that he never saw him on Whale Island his entire life, let alone being in his house.

Summing it all up, Hisoka smelled weird, yeah that was it.

“You smell weird, Hisoka.”

Taken aback, the magician blinked, speechless. That…was not what he expected.

“Smell me again, you’re wrong, I use the best shampoo available in the world,” Hisoka huffed, not accepting the boy’s sentence.

“Ehhhh, but it’s true! You smell super weird, Hisoka! Maybe you need to change shampoo brands then,” Gon happily declared.

It’s funny how Gon was still alive, Hisoka mused. If it was anyone else, their heads would already be on the ground, rolling. Hell, he wouldn’t even let anyone hug him like this. Gon was special, he decided. Only his small fruit could affect him like this.

This warm feeling coursing through his veins now should have been the second warning. But as usual, Hisoka ignored it.

“Oh yeah? Then let’s see how **you** smell like.”

Wrapping his large arms around the tiny body, Hisoka smushed his face into Gon’s spiky hair in turn. Taking a deep breath of the boy’s scent, he closed his eyes.

Gon smelled very different from what he expected as well. One would think that a boy spending his entire life traversing through dark forests, climbing hills and interacting with Mother Nature overall would smell like a son of Nature. That wasn’t what he got from Gon though.

Gon smelled like a cold winter, but warm as well. He smelled like the feeling of being wrapped up in furs and sipping at eggnog while friends talked and laughed around the house during winter. He smelled like the frost nipping at cheeks and noses, the only warmth around was the hand that Hisoka held in the bitter wind.

Gon smelled like the feeling of being with loved ones at gatherings, laughing at old memories and making new ones. Gon smelled like hikes through cities, shopping for gifts for friends and family, entering restaurants and ordering favourite foods. Gon smelled like the smile of a lover across the dining table, waking up after a long night together, running through the falling leaves of autumn.

Gon smelled like familiarity, safety and happiness. Hisoka didn’t like that.

He didn’t like how a little boy could make him melt into his embrace like that. Gon was literally his weakness and he didn’t like it. He did not like it one bit. And he didn’t know why.

Hisoka pondered on how he should describe his smell to Gon. He couldn’t mention how safe he actually felt in his arms, much like the blurry, forgotten memories of him being in his mom’s arms, once upon a time. He couldn’t mention the vivid descriptions of earlier. So, he settled on the easiest way possible.

“You smell weird too.”

Watching how Gon pushed Hisoka away in indignation and the clown laughing, raising his hands as Gon kicked at him playfully and both dissolving into laughter, made two of the trio slowly melt. They liked that Gon was able to laugh out loud in genuine laughter after the scare they all got. They liked that Gon was able to make Hisoka not that scary anymore, even going so far as to call him names and joke with him. They liked that whenever Hisoka looked at Gon, there was a shimmer of fondness crossing his eyes and features alike.

They liked that Hisoka and Gon could be happy with one another like that, like two souls coming together after a long and rough period of being separated from one another. Coming together again and getting familiar with each other once again. It was a beautiful sight and they were content that they were able to witness something so magical.

Well, at least for 2. The last one was not at all pleased, unlike the duo.

Killua gritted his teeth, watching Gon grabbing onto Hisoka’s spiked up hair, mushing them together and pushing the spikes down, trying to make his hair look like a mop, while Hisoka was holding onto Gon’s shorts, threatening him to ‘stop messing with my hair, Gon! I’m going to pull your shorts down if you continue!’.

That should have been how he and Gon were like, not Hisoka and Gon.

How dare the clown snatch his position as Gon’s friend from him? How dare the clown, well, _clown_ around with his best friend like that? That should have been him, Killua, not Hisoka fucking Clown.

He wanted to be the one who made Gon laugh like that. He wanted to be the one tussling around with Gon. He wanted to be the one whom Gon looked at like a precious fucking jewel. Not Hisoka. Never him.

He didn’t understand. Why would Gon choose the clown over him, over Killua Zoldyck? What did he have that he doesn’t? _Gon, why would you do that? To me? I thought you said that we were best friends. Why is he your best friend now?! _

The light slowly disappeared from Killua’s once bright blue eyes. That eyes that once looked at Gon with happiness, shyness and awe changed to hate, anger and confusion.

_Gon was my best friend, and you took that away from me. I’ll never forgive you for that, Hisoka. _

_Never._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that I have no intention of making Killua a villain in this story. I love him as well, he was my first love in the anime. That said, I don't really ship Killugon as a romance, more like a bromance. But still, he's a poor misguided boy who thought that Hisoka stole his only and best friend away from him, so who could blame him for feeling hatred towards Mr Heart-Eyes Magician (by the way, can I claim this name as my own, I've never seen anyone else use it before) and a bit of betrayal towards Gon? 
> 
> It will get resolved...eventually XD
> 
> Also, my heart melted for the Hisoka and Gon smells, I was listening to All I Want (For Christmas) by Liam Payne throughout the whole chapter so forgive me that the descriptions got a bit Christmassy towards the end XD. Kurapika and Leorio ship it in this fic, because I find it cute that they just want Gon to be happy even if it's with Bubbles the Evil-But-Not-So-Evil Clown (only not evil around Gon :D) Also, it's gonna be important to the plot, in a way. 
> 
> Thank you guys for supporting this fic again, the support I got from you guys is insane, I'm always so happy whenever I get new comments about how yall felt about it, mostly it's us fangirling over Hisogon XD but I still appreciate it nonetheless. If you made it down here, thank you again and I hope you'll stick around for the next update.
> 
> Also, no shade to other Hisogon fics, I love them and the authors so much, but because I enter the realm of Hisogon almost every day to see if any of my favourite works are updated and I always see my work as the top work (sobs), I immediately get pressure to get the next chapter out. If you know me personally, you know that I have a really bad habit of starting new fics and not finishing them haha oops :P So in a way, yall are helping me get rid of my bad habit XD so thanks for that! 
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next update and sorry for making this note soooo long hehe


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua thought back to the first trial of the exam, wondering how Gon got himself injured. Hisogon cuteness. Kurapika confronts Killua about his suspicions, together with a clueless Leorio, for the most parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are getting longer, day by day. I must be spoiling you guys :P
> 
> I hope that you guys will enjoy this latest chapter, there's a bit of angst and jealousy in this, but not too much. I'll see you guys in the end notes as always.

It’s only been the second day since the 5 boys were stuck in the room, yet to Kurapika, it seemed like forever. After the commotion that happened in the morning, the boys found themselves to be tired and famished, some more so than others.

After Hisoka’s stomach growled for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, he stood up and made his way over to the refrigerator, grabbing an apple and munching on it. The sweet taste of the apple made his thoughts wander, before settling on the sweet, sweet fruit lying on his back and complaining about endless boredom.

_Oh, Gon~, you’re always so adorable when you whine~ it’s turning me on so much~ Ahh~ _Hisoka couldn’t help a little moan slipping through his lips, eyes narrowing on the boy. _Oops, maybe that was a little too loud~, luckily no one was looking hmm~_◆

Or so he thought.

Killua’s blue orbs widened slightly in anger as he caught the perverted clown licking his sticky lips while biting down on an apple, eyes fixated on his best friend. **HIS** best friend, not Hisoka’s. Killua’s.

_Damn that nasty clown._

Killua gritted his teeth and forced himself to look away. A peal of high-pitched laughter told him that Gon finally realised that the clown was looking at him and was…happy about it. What’s there to be happy about a pervert staring at you like he wants to eat you up? _Gon, wake up! Hisoka’s going to kill you one day, you know that! _

Killua couldn’t fathom the seemingly strange brain of his friend. His **best** friend mind you Hisoka! Why would he willingly choose to spend time with a perverted clown? And be very happy at that. Wasn’t he enough? Wasn’t Killua’s company enough? Gon had never laughed that loud with him in the few weeks they’ve known each other.

When Killua first introduced himself to the bright-eyed kid running at a smooth place in the dark tunnel, he felt a connection to the boy almost immediately. He knew that this kid was special, was going to be special to him. Was always going to **feel **special to him. That was why he even bothered to introduce himself without prompts in the first place. Gon was going to be a close friend of his, he decided on that day.

Yet it was also on the same day when Gon met Hisoka properly. Killua had not been aware of it until Gon told him excitedly about this large guy called Hisoka who ‘was superbly amazing at fighting, man, you should have been there Killua!’. Killua had been a tad bit worried about Gon’s injuries post-fight, though he tried not to show it then. Gon had been breathing a little harder than he was before the second trial, but Killua only alluded it to being the tougher demands of the trial taking a toll on him.

It was only during last night that he consciously thought about it more and wasn’t able to add it all up. Gon had obviously shown his intellect during his turn with the greasy skinny prisoner by the name of Sedokan. He was able to turn the tables that were tilted very precariously against him and winning the round through sheer cunningness and intellect. As for endurance, Gon was able to race him through the tunnel and reaching the finish line at the same time as him, and Killua was able to run around Kukuroo Mountain 10 times straight without sweating during his training.

Physical strength? That one, Killua wasn’t sure of. He never saw how Gon fared in a physical battle at all, so he found it hard to judge. Still, the dangers of the marsh relied more on intelligence and endurance, rather than physical strength. You had to know where to step and how to avoid tricks being played right in front of your very eyes. It was a large area as well; hence good endurance is obviously needed to trek through it.

Gon was obviously feeling fine when their paths diverged. Maybe a little winded, but that can be attributed to their scare from almost getting devoured by a Frog-In-Waiting. Killua wasn’t sure what made him leave his side since he specifically told Gon to stay near to him and to keep the examiner in sight as Killua himself could sense Hisoka’s bloodlust dampening the air and thought it dangerous to be so far away from the examiner.

The next time he met up with Gon was at the entrance to the second trial. During then, Gon was already breathing with a little difficulty, leading Killua to conclude that night, that he had somehow met Hisoka during the time that they were apart, and Hisoka had done something to him back then. Hisoka must have targeted the aerial regions for Gon’s breathing to have difficulties.

Killua’s fists clenched, his nails digging into his palms. How could…how could Gon treat someone who injured him with such light-hearted happiness? Couldn’t he feel rage towards him? Couldn’t he feel that he was in danger, being in such close proximity to the person who tried to harm him? Couldn’t he feel that the only person who would never lay a hand on him for the wrong reasons was Killua, and Killua only? Not that Kurapika and Leorio would do that, Killua knew that they cared for one another deeply, but Killua was Gon’s best friend. He knew what was best for Gon and that was that.

_No…no, that’s not true…I can’t think like that…can I? That’s not…is that how friends care for each other? But…that was what Aniki told me, right? He told me that he loved me, that’s why he had to protect me. I’m…I’m just doing the same for Gon because I care about him!_

_But I don’t love him, ew that’s gross. I like him as a friend and as his friend, I have the right to protect him, from danger. And Hisoka is a danger, I don’t care what anyone says!_

“Killua? Are you alright?” Kurapika’s tone woke him from his thoughts.

Rubbing his eyes, he peeked at the teens, who looked at him with frowns visible on their faces. “Hmm, yeah, what’s up?”

“…I think that we should talk, the 3 of us.” Kurapika stood up and made his way over to the back of the television set. Leorio followed suit, while Killua, sneaking a glance at Gon waving his hands animatedly, probably trying to describe to a smirking Hisoka about how fishing was like for him back at home, scoffed and made his way over to where the teens are settled comfortably.

“What about?” A clueless Leorio butted in.

Kurapika rolled his eyes before turning to Killua, who was still staring animatedly at the two males, now moving on the ‘practical lesson’ it seems. Hisoka was balanced behind Gon on the couch, while Gon was pretending that he was waiting for the right chance to hook the fish up. Hisoka lost his balance after a while, probably on purpose, and landed right on top of the boy, who screeched as he was crushed under the older male’s weight. It would be made for a very good comedy sketch, had it not seemed so ridiculous and stupid to Killua.

“Killua,” the blond murmured, managing to snap the Zoldyck’s attention right back on them, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure, go for it,” Killua murmured, not paying any more attention on the blond as he mindlessly turned back towards Gon and Hisoka, who were now playing a game of Snap using Hisoka’s poker cards, seemingly gotten bored of their little game of ‘Can you fish cause I can’t’.

“What’s with your obsession with Hisoka?”

Both Leorio and Killua choked on air, the former earning a smack above the head by the blond Kurta.

“W-What,” Killua sputtered, “where did you get that idea from?! I’m not obsessed with him, ew, that’s so disgusting!”

“Yeah, what the hell, Kurapika? What kinda question is that? Also, that hurt, you know!” Leorio grumbled, rubbing the aching spot.

“Jesus, Leorio, if you spent the time leering at girls watching the dynamics happening around you instead, you would understand stuff a whole lot better.”

Kurapika turned back to the white-haired boy, “Killua, I wanted to ask that because I’ve been watching you after the whole…thing that happened, and you’ve spent ¾ of the time glaring at Hisoka’s back.”

“Hmph, it seems to me that you’re obsessed with me as well.”

“The kid has a point- Ouch!!”

“That’s not what I meant,” Kurapika sighed, “I heard you growl out something about Hisoka being a danger, and I want to know why you would think that.”

“Are you stupid? You really think that he’s a pretty flower, who’s only meaning in life is to flourish? He’s trying to kill us, all of us! Did you forget what Tonpa said about him murdering the examiner from the past year?! He’s a killer, Kurapika! He lives to kill, and he loves to kill, what makes you think that he isn’t dangerous?”

“Hmm, again, the kid has a point. BUT,” Leorio raised his voice, watching Kurapika’s hand slowly lowering before continuing, “You’re self-contradicting yourself. You’re an assassin. By all means and yours, you should also be considered a danger. But we’re still hanging out with you. Gon’s still adamant about being your best friend. Why can’t we extend the same invitation to Hisoka as well? Now, don’t get me wrong. Hisoka is a creepy-ass clown and I’m terrified of him. But if Gon’s happy around him then so be it. I can accept that for him, and I can accept that for Hisoka. There, there’s all I wanna say, so if you wanna hit me, go right now.” Leorio flinched, bracing for a hit that never came.

“How could you even think of comparing me to him?! I hate killing, it is part, or was part, of my job as an assassin! Hisoka, on the other hand, thrives to kill. He treats killing like it’s part of some fucking Holy Grail or something! We’re not the same, you can’t expect the same from us! Of course, I can be Gon’s friend, I’m a normal person. Hisoka is crazy and unhinged, you can’t think he’s normal?!”

Killua’s voice had raised to an abnormal volume. It was too late for the trio to pretend that they were not discussing the magician to the man in question. Hisoka quirked up a slender eyebrow at the antics the three were up to. Flushed faces, sweaty brows greeted him as he glanced at them in amusement. Even if they did not hide it, he would have known of the hostility the young Zoldyck held towards him; it was barely veiled in the beginning, now, it was flaring up and the boy did close to nothing to hide it.

“How rude of you to discuss the topic of me behind my back, yet not invite me to the gathering? You should know that I absolutely love to gossip when my favourite things are in question. This time, namely, me.” Hisoka crooned, watching the trio shudder in cruel amusement.

“He’s so vain, I can’t even,” Killua couldn’t even begin to repress his disgust towards the hateful clown.

Killua’s statement made the teens cringe. Kurapika tried to signal to Killua to stop, while Leorio just looked towards the ceiling and hoped that whichever God out there would smite him there and then before Hisoka got to him. Death seemed not only inevitable, yet a more fruitful option compared to what Hisoka was going to do to them. And it wasn’t even fair, to Leorio. He was going to get tortured by association.

“Hisoka! Killua! Everyone! Look at me!” A bubbly voice broke the thick tension in the air as everyone directed their attention towards a smug Gon.

“What have you done now, my little fruit?” Hisoka purred, he was barely able to conceal his small smile at the young boy’s antics.

“I’ve finally mastered Killua’s skill! Look, everyone!” Gon got onto the yellow skateboard and stuck his tongue out in deep concentration. That little feature let Hisoka dissolve in chuckles. He could never take him seriously again, the cute image ingrained in his mind.

Doing it how Killua taught him, Gon pushed his back foot down and leaped into the air, simultaneously kicking the skateboard up into the air. He executed the move masterfully, Killua grudgingly admitted. However, here comes the most important part of the trick: catching the board in a cool way.

Sadly, Gon, in all his excitement, butchered that move, causing the skateboard to clatter on the ground after missing the catch. His bright, eager eyes slowly dulled and he slouched in disappointment. “But…but I got it just now, while you guys were talking. I did it perfectly, Killua, you have to believe me! Grrr, I’ll show you!”

Gon pouted and got his stubborn body back up on the skateboard and trying the trick again, however, missing the board again, when it came down.

“Gah, you’re not doing it right yet, idiot. Come here, I’ll show you again.” Killua dragged his feet in front of Gon, still not forgiving him fully for spending time with Hisoka instead of him.

Gon immediately brightened up when Killua wanted to teach him. “Yeah, ok!”

_That kid…_Kurapika sighed. _He gets too jealous easily, makes me wonder how his home life was like? Did he have any other friends than Gon? And us, by extension. Hmm, he did mention that he is an assassin, is his family the same as well? _

_I’ll have to keep an eye on him, make sure that he doesn’t hurt Gon too much when he’s caught up in petty squabbles with Hisoka. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, Killua was worried about how Gon got injured between the span of when they were separated, so can you blame me for making him a bit of an ass in this? At least, that's the general idea in my head while typing out this chapter; making Killua a sort-of ass towards Hisoka. Don't worry though, it won't last too long, I just want to build up the dynamics within this fic first. So to all Killua fans who read this (including myself), I'm sorry to put you through this!
> 
> By the way, while I was writing through this chapter halfway, I realised that nobody should know that Killua's an assassin until the fourth trial when he divulged it to Gon. When Kurapika and Leorio knew was unknown. But to go with my plot, I beg that you ignore that and pretend that everyone knew what he was and what his family does for a living. Thanks guys!
> 
> I am proud of Pika and Leorio in this, they are very supportive of Hisogon together, which I love and stan ♥
> 
> Sorry if my Hisogon is a bit lacking in this chapter, I just want to use this chapter as a filler of sorts, just setting up the dynamics between characters and their feelings. This chapter is mostly centered around Killua and how he thinks of Hisoka and Gon. 
> 
> Please leave comments on your thoughts on this chapter or this fic and its direction in general! It always makes my day when I wake up to different comments on this fic, my heart feels so full reading them. Also, if you think that there's some part of the story that you would like me to include, like some ideas on how you want the story to go, you could also leave a comment on that and I'll read it and think about it :)
> 
> Lastly, if you enjoyed this chapter and/or this fic in general, please do not hesitate to leave a kudos, it will make me so happy to see that there are people out there who enjoy my work :D Thank you all for your neverending support on this fic and I'll see you in the next update!


	6. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't even begin to explain what the bottom part is. 
> 
> Makes you cry, yeah that's my summary, fight me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing.
> 
> Spoiler: You're gonna cry and if you don't, leave a kudos. If you do, leave a kudos as well please, for my tears and heartbreak.
> 
> I'm not sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys in the end notes.

Silence wracked upon the small room. 11 hours to go.

Gon felt smothered. Dreams didn’t come for him tonight and left him lying there on his back, panting softly as his large hazel eyes fixated on the tiny crack on the ceiling.

He lay there till he felt breathing became an arduous task, that was when he decided to sit up, hoping that it will come easier then. Gon sucked in a deep breath, finding that it was indeed easier to breath sitting up than lying down as if he had a cold and his nose wasn’t working like it used to.

However, the stifling air still revolved around him. Gon looked around him. Kurapika and Leorio were curled up in the middle of a pile of books, laying haphazardly in a circle around the snoring teens. Killua was nothing more than a small unmoving white ball behind the television, his back turned at Gon.

That left Hisoka.

Gon’s heart skipped a little when he looked to his right to the man sitting upright as well, eyes closed and small snores snuck through his mouth, which was open just a little. Damn if Gon didn’t find that a little adorable. Just a little though. It made the magician seem a little more human and vulnerable, something that Gon liked to see. It was reassuring, to say the least, that someone that powerful and scary could also be soft at times.

Killua once mentioned that Hisoka was so heavy that he was unable to move him in the first place after the first night. That intrigued Gon. Killua looked like he was super strong, but if he can’t lift or even shift Hisoka, who looked like he’s just shy of 90kg, then how strong was he really? Gon was determined to find out for himself.

He inched closer to the slumbering magician, till he was just sitting next to him. Reaching out a tentative hand, he pushed Hisoka as hard as he can.

Hisoka fell over a few feet, jolting awake and frantically looking around to find the aggressor so he could behead them and drink their blood. His eyes landed on a sheepish Gon who scratched his head and laughed nervously.

“What happened?”

“Ehehe…I just wanted to try it out, I didn’t mean to make you fall all the way there.”

“…I beg your pardon?”

Gon shrugged and pointed at the white ball curled up like a cat, “Killua told me that he tried to push you during the first night but didn’t manage to. I wanted to see what’s the fuss about since I know, hmm, no not really…ah! I think that he’s very strong! So, I wanted to see for myself whether you were THAT heavy but hey! Look! You fell over so easily! Haha, seems like Killua is weaker than me!” Laughing in triumph, the spiky-haired boy rolled around the ground, making the jester’s right eye twitch in amusement.

_Hmm~, my little fruit seems to think that he’s abnormally strong~ Hmm, this is fun~ Should I tell him that I used a…special trick to tease Killua~? Hmm~, will Gon be angry with me for playing with his little friend’s feelings~_ _ ◆ _ _Ooh, how interesting~ _

“Yes, my little fruit~, I can’t wait for you to grow up into a big, strong man, for me to…_delight_ myself with~ ♥” Hisoka hummed, lips quirked up in both amusement and a fleeting sense of genuine happiness at seeing his little fruit exhibiting so much joy.

_Hmm~ I’ve been feeling very amused lately~. All thanks to you, my little Gon. You could never fail to make me laugh, inside of course. _

The warm feeling burning in his heart, derived from his source of amusement and happiness, should have been the third warning. Nonetheless, like the previous two, Hisoka chose to ignore it as well.

He really can’t carry on like this, who knows what will happen to him?

Hisoka’s gaze fell on the clock, ticking down regardless of what he’s going through. It brought across such an important message though, that time will stop for no man. And time will definitely not stop for him right now, no matter how much he wanted it to.

Hisoka has never asked for anything in his life. Memories of a bright-eyed young boy, oblivious to the evils of the world, surfaced briefly as he gazed back at a boy who reminded him so much of his younger self. That young boy had been so good, so clever at what he did. But the world still took from him. Cruel time still stole from him, until he had nothing else. Still, it stole. It stole his years, it stole his smile, it stole his innocence.

Even when Hisoka had no other worldly materials he could put to his name, they still tried to take everything that made him, him.

But she once told him, “Don’t give up. You can do it day by day.”

“Ok, Mama!”

His vision was starting to get blurry; this wasn’t good. Just how many times is he going to break down in front of people that didn’t even matter to him? That was a lie. Gon…he meant to him, more than he even knew.

And that was part of the reason why Hisoka is tearing up as well. Gon, his bright smile, his bright eyes that reminded Hisoka too much of a dirty, gangly young boy he knew too well.

Gon, who meant more to him than Hisoka would ever admit. Gon had taken up his attention from the day he laid eyes on him. Gon, whose smile will disappear if he ever got wind of what Hisoka thought of doing to him. And that disgusted him. That, honest to God, disgusted Hisoka. Imagining Gon’s scowl and hatred towards him was his newest Achilles’ Heel, even if Hisoka wasn’t aware yet.

He had finally had a chance to get closer to him, in a friendly way, something that Hisoka had never done before. He never had any friends; he didn’t know what to do with Gon’s undivided attention laid upon him like the Holy Grail. Well, it wasn’t like he craved for it, he never craved for anything but the adrenaline running through his veins after a satisfying kill. He was much like Killua in that aspect, he admitted grudgingly.

But Gon excited and terrified him. At the same time. And Hisoka didn’t know how to deal with it.

_Just be friends_, his mind had whispered. But what did that mean? Did he still lust over him, as he had in the beginning? Or did he try to conceal it in the hopes of not scaring the poor boy away? Yeah, well look how that got Killua. Hisoka wanted to snicker at the young Zoldyck’s dismal attempts at getting Gon to pay attention to him when he himself was conversing with Gon. He still chuckled at the tomato-red face Killua made when Gon decided to talk to him instead of him. That boy could not hide his jealousy no matter how much he tried. The same way he could not hide his ‘unexplainable’ surge of happiness whenever Gon would flash a smile at him.

He was the happiest he had been in his entire life during this trial, Hisoka could admit that out loud. He loved the time they got to spend in this tiny room for 50 hours that he will never get back. Not that he would willingly trade the memories he made in here, with everyone. Especially Gon. No, he would never give that up for anything in the world. It meant so much more to him than any treasure in the world.

And now, like always, time was hiding behind the nearest pillar, ready to steal his moment of happiness from him. Again.

9 more hours to go.

His gaze fell back onto the boy, who was sleeping on his back against the cold floor, limbs outstretched like a starfish. His mouth open, drool dripping out from the sides, forming puddles on the ground.

How is it that such a messy and scruffy boy managed to grasp his heart like this? And why did Hisoka wanted to let him do that so badly?

A familiar tune jogged at his memory. He had witnessed such a scene once before, but where he could not place it exactly.

Hisoka gently scooped up the snoring boy and placed him on the couch, laying his right arm over him, acting like a blanket of sorts. Seeing Gon react the same way he did during the first night made his heart twinge. He looked so vulnerable right now that Hisoka wanted to cover his tiny body with his own to protect him from the world.

_He’s my fruit. Mine!_

He snarled at nothing, only seeing his demons, who taunted him to kill the young boy in his sleep. Hisoka tried to revert back to his old reason of wanting to keep the young boy until he had grown enough for him to kill.

He no longer believed himself.

Breathing in Gon’s distinct and ‘weird’ scent, Hisoka couldn’t help but think of the uncertain future hiding behind those steel doors. What will happen after tonight? Will he still be close to Gon? They will have to go on their separate ways after this trial, that was definite. At least, he will have the remainder of the trial to spend time with the boy who captured his heart so effortlessly. Yes, Hisoka can no longer deny that this boy held a special place in his heart, a place where no one has traversed before. The road to the deepest caverns of his heart will be dark, difficult and slippery but if there’s anyone who could manage, it’s definitely the boy in his arms.

*_**Not part of the chapter**_*

**I wanna tease yall with this and I want yall to cry with me. Technically, the chapter ended right above this message. But because Hisogon is so real with this song that I’m listening to right now, I want to express my feelings through this part. Have fun and get ready your tissues for this mini chapter.**

~♥~

The song rang true in his mind, every lyric clear in his eyes. Before he knew it, he was whispering them to the sleeping boy in his arms. Sort of a lullaby and serenade.

_Here I am, waiting. I’ll have to leave soon_

His lips trembling, he pressed his face against the soft spikes and inhaled deeply, memorising every distinct bit of the boy’s natural scent.

_Why am I holding on? _

This was an acceptable question. What, exactly, did this boy do to him, for him to feel so weak for him?

_We knew this day would come; we knew it all along._

Throughout the 2 days they spent in the room, a dark thought had always been at the back of Hisoka’s mind, reminding him that he would have to kill every single person here in this room. Especially the one he cared most for. Still, it couldn’t prevent his heart from being given to Gon, unconditionally and willingly.

_How did it come so fast?_

The time he spent with the boys, more importantly, Gon, went by in a blink of an eye. He didn’t even notice till now, but he would miss them. Indefinitely. And Hisoka would never admit to anyone, not till death. Yes, that would be amusing. His tombstone filled with him reminiscing about the old times they shared in the small white room during the third trial of the Hunter Exam.

Who cares? Nobody will even bother to see his tomb so why bother?

_This is our last night, but it’s late and I’m trying not to sleep_

Squeezing the boy closer to his chest, warm, wet trails appeared on his cheeks. He never wanted this illusion of a perfect life disappearing. And it will, soon enough.

_‘Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

When they wake up in the morning, they will only have a few more hours to spend in this confinement. A confinement that Hisoka never wanted to leave. He would have been happy enough to trade his entire lifetime to be able to spend just one more week (maybe), or his whole life in this cell, with these 4 boys. Talking, laughing, joking.

A semblance of a normal life.

_And when the daylight comes, I’ll have to go_

It’s coming soon, only 4 more hours. Kurapika was already starting to stir. No, please, just a while more.

Please.

_But tonight, I’m gonna hold you so close._

Not caring if he’s choking the small boy, he hugged him closer, his legs wrapped tightly around the boy’s feet. They molded into one piece, so beautifully, almost as if it was meant to be.

_I don’t want you to go, Gon. Please. Don’t leave me. _(Not part of the song lol)

_‘Cause in the daylight, we’ll be on our own_

That’s right. When they escape this tower, him and Gon are going to be no more. Gon will most likely forget all their experiences here. Hisoka knows that he will never, ever forget the little boy that made him smile so wide and genuine.

_But tonight, I need to hold you so close_

Gon is his, forever. And he belongs to Gon. Nobody is going to take it away from him, nobody.

_Here I am, staring at your perfection. In my arms, so beautiful._

Gon is perfection in his eyes. The small body, breathing in his arms, cradling his right arm like a lifeline. That was his perfection. Hisoka made sure to stare at the perfect piece in his arms a while longer, burning the image into his retinas and subsequently, his memories.

_The sky is getting bright. The stars are burning out._

No, he’s running out of time. There's not going to be much time left before everyone is awake. He could already make out Kurapika moving around the room, packing up all the books that were left haphazardly on the ground, making sure that the room is neat before they left. He caught the blond’s eye and Kurapika smiled and nodded at him, noting the closeness the magician shared with his friend. Hisoka was thankful that the blond didn’t try to separate him from his fruit. He needed more time.

_Somebody, slow it down_

Just…a…little…while…more. Please!

Hisoka sniffed Gon’s hair for the millionth time that night-turned-morning. He still couldn’t get enough of it. He probably never will.

_This is way too hard_

You think, song?

_‘Cause I know, when the sun comes up, I will leave, this is my last glance that will soon be memories_

It will no longer be reality, but soon just a figment in his memories of this life. And Hisoka doesn’t want that to happen. He sent a silent prayer to anyone who’s listening, to let him live out his life in a setting like this, with Gon, with the boys. Hell, he will even take Killua, the white-haired boy starting to grow on him.

If not this life then in the next life, please make this possible. Please.

_And when the daylight comes, I’ll have to go. But tonight, I’m gonna hold you so close_

Gon, don’t go. Please.

_‘Cause in the daylight, we’ll be on our own. But tonight, I need to hold you so close_

I’m gonna lose you. Please, don’t choke but don’t leave too. You can’t leave me, everyone leaves me in the end. You won’t, will you?

_I never want it to stop, because I don’t wanna start all over, start all over_

Don’t forget me, will you? Even if you forget everything from your life, don’t forget this night, the time we spent together, happy?

Because I won’t.

_I was afraid of the dark, but now it’s all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_

He whispered the last word, loud enough that Gon stirred in his sleep, flopping over onto his left side and burrowing his head into Hisoka’s chest, his hair wet with Hisoka’s never-ending tears. This made the older male sniffle and tucked him closer, if possible.

_I…think I love you Gon. _

_Don’t go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge pile of tissues sitting next to you. You should clean them up though, it's dirty to leave them here like that. 
> 
> Song used is Daylight by Maroon 5, you're not gonna hear the song the same way again. If I suffer, then you should too.
> 
> *sniffs* I'll see you guys in the next update, I guess.
> 
> Oh yeah, I have another story up, it's called My Love From The Other Side and it's a HisoIllu work, so if you ship that, then please do go check it out as well, even though there's only one chapter up for now I'm sorry. Maybe you should check out the work that inspired the fic as well, it's labeled there. 
> 
> Goodbye, I'm going to throw my used tissues away as well.


	7. Light em' Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka distances himself from the boys and none of them know why. Flashback to a sad Hisogon moment while they were still in the third trial. Things get hot and heavy~, well at least from one person's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I'm very glad to announce that I'm sick.
> 
> I hate my body right now, I feel like a plague patient and I probably look like one too.
> 
> Luckily, it's the weekend for me, hopefully I'll be able to feel better come Monday because I can't afford to skip another lecture, my professor's gonna come looking for me XD
> 
> So, in the wake of my self-destruction, here's another chapter to satiate you guys. And hell, is it going to get reallyyyyyyy hot in here~.
> 
> I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter and I'll see yall in the end notes.

“Alright, team. Gather round and- where’s Hisoka?” Kurapika couldn’t help but notice an absence in numbers as they gathered around the front of the boat.

Killua scoffed, “Who cares about that clown? We’re better off without him like we were in the first two trials!”

“That’s not nice, Killua!”

“Why would you care about someone like him?!”

Ignoring the two squabbling boys, Kurapika turned his head to the far end of the boat, looking out for a flash of vibrant colour that would signal him to the magician.

_Sigh, no luck. _

_He had been awfully distant after we left the room, _Kurapika mused. _I wonder what happened for him to become as closed off as he was before?_

_Gon hadn’t been happy about the change of attitude either…_

** _*Flashback*_ **

** **

“If you’re not going to speak to us, then how are we going to help you?!” Gon couldn’t help but let his growing frustrations seep into his words, all hot and bothered about the magician’s quiet demeanor.

“Whatever for~? There’s nothing that you can help me here, Gon-kun, so why don’t you run along and go find your friends in front?” Hisoka turned his head away from the fuming boy, trying not to let any emotions seep into his words, lest the boy called him out on it.

“YOU’RE MY FRIEND AS WELL!! Will you stop it, please…? I don’t understand. You were fine last night, why did you become like this again? I thought we went through all that in the room. And stop calling me Gon-kun, you never did that after we got closer back there!” Gon couldn’t help but stamp his feet against the mossy, damp ground of the tunnel. He felt like a little kid who couldn’t get what he wanted in the toy store, and he was absolutely sure he looked like one to the jester as well.

Hisoka’s heart clenched when he heard the word ‘friend’ escaped from Gon’s mouth. He didn’t want to do this; he didn’t want to hurt the little boy like that. But it was necessary, all of these little ministrations are.

For Gon’s sake, who really shouldn’t be seen with an evil and irredeemable person like himself. He should have the chance to be with someone who is nicer, someone who is not a fuckup like he is. Someone who deserves a sweet, innocent boy like himself.

Someone like Killua.

Hisoka cringed when he thought about the two young boys together. Killua was everything he wasn’t. Killua would have been perfect. He’s around the same age as Gon, so no one would bat an eyelid seeing them together, happy. He may have been an assassin in the past but now it’s very clear that he wanted to be free from that lifestyle. He could promise Gon no bloodshed and a happy, normal life together.

Hisoka can’t do that.

He can’t promise Gon that he would be by his side forever, no matter how much he wanted to. He could die at any moment chasing thrills, he could, no, would be drenched in blood and gore every night when he returned home to rest. Gon shouldn’t have to put up with his whimsical desires. No, he deserved a stable, down-to-earth person to anchor himself. Someone who will hit him upside the head whenever he did something stupid. Killua would do that, in fact, he’s been doing it ever since he got to know the boy, young and naïve as he was, he was always getting into trouble.

Hisoka hated that he would be the one joining Gon on every reckless adventure that he would be going on. He hated that he would not stop the boy from completing dangerous tasks just for the fun of it. He hated that if Gon ever dies, it would be on him for not being able to have the heart to stop the boy; he could never say no to the thrill of escaping Death, so how could he stop a kindred spirit? Not that Gon’s bright, wild eyes would be a reason as well.

Killua won’t do that. That added another reason to his ever-growing list of reasons why Gon deserved someone like Killua over someone like him.

But…but could Killua ever love Gon the way he did? He didn’t think so, no one would ever be able to feel the same giddy feeling he got from just being around the bubbly boy. No one would ever be able to understand the breathiness he got from his heart skipping a beat whenever Gon smiled one of his contagious smiles. No one would be able to understand and accept him for himself the way Gon did.

No one would be able to fathom the way Gon stole his heart the moment their eyes met.

And that was precisely the reason why Hisoka needed to distance himself from Gon, again, after all that happened in the white room. He could not find himself showcasing his weaknesses to him again, lest he takes advantage in the future. He has to close himself off, not let anyone destroy his walls as the little boy did so easily. He must be careful; one wrong move would send everything that he tried to accomplish since last night down.

“You need to stop that,” his whisper echoing through the empty hallway. He’s sure that the boys at the front were able to hear him as well.

“Stop what? You’re the one who needs to stop this! This…thing that you’re doing! At least explain to me why you’re being so closed off, I don’t get it at all! You can’t just be nice for one moment and be a mean person the other, nobody changes masks that fast!” Gon huffed, running in front of Hisoka, trying to get the older male to make eye contact with him.

“You. Need. To. Stop. That.” It came as a low growl, yet it did nothing to falter the steps of the bright-eyed boy.

“Not till you explained to me what the hell was going on!”

“Gon-kun, I recommend you stop this childish action of yours, it’s getting on my nerves and you won’t like it one bit.”

“Never!”

In a fluid motion, Hisoka picked Gon up and slammed him into the wall, his head a few inches from the dim torches. The entire tunnel shook, and shocked voices echoed from the front but neither Hisoka nor Gon paid attention to it. Gon had never seen such wild desperation in someone’s eyes before and that made him speechless. He didn’t know what he should do to calm the raging jester down and only prayed that his life would still be intact after this.

Ragged breaths escaped Hisoka as he shuddered. His hand closed around Gon’s legs while the other shook, making the flames flicker next to his head. Gon’s warm body was sandwiched between the cold, damp wall and his own smouldering one. His forehead was moist with sweat, either from the heat of the flames or his own betraying thoughts.

Gon squirmed a little, trying to shift into a better position, making the grown man moan deeply. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you, I was just trying to get more comfortable, that’s all. Are you feeling alright?”

Hisoka moaned again, hearing the worry in the boy’s tone only made his pain even more unbearable. _No, no, I can’t do it yet~ It’s still too early~ I…I need to get away, far, far away from him. He’s going to ruin me, and I…I’m not good enough…no, I have to leave. _♠

_Now._

** _*Flashback ends*_ **

Gon had been quite withdrawn ever since Hisoka sped down the hallway and entered the next room before anyone else. He hadn’t spoken to any of them, choosing silence over clapping back when Killua taunted him. Even Killua noticed his silent demeanor and stopped making jabs at him anymore. And now, on the boat, he had chosen to sit at the farthest end from the 4 boys, putting as much distance between them as he could.

_Still no sign of vibrant colours._

Kurapika sighed and turned back to his little group of friends. Just when he was about to calm the still-bickering boys, a loud noise came from the front of the boat, jolting everyone up from their dazed looks. Each pair of eyes turned towards the left side of the deck, where one man in a magician’s costume lounged lazily with another man sporting a blue mohawk and numerous pins in his face. Three young men were yelling at the magician (or both of them?) in blasted fury.

“Guys, I think you might want to watch this…” Kurapika signaled to the 3 guys, who immediately stopped their quarreling to watch the drama unfold.

Hisoka looked mostly bored, but Gon could detect a hint of amusement sitting in his golden orbs. The man next to him, however, Gittarackur? Was that his name? He had a lazy smile on his face, but his eyes glowed with nothing less than fury and annoyance.

“Can we help you, ladies~? Oops, I meant gentlemen~.” Hisoka purred, his hands deftly shuffling his deck of cards.

“You cheated in the previous match! Give us back our money!” Triplet 1 (Gon didn’t know his name, and they all looked the same it was scary) growled. Triplet 2 and 3 stalked menacingly behind him.

Unfazed, Hisoka chuckled and spread out the cards in a fan-like manner. “Well, I allow you to try your luck again~ See if you can win this time~.”

“Would he be playing as well?” Triplet 2 grumbled, pointing towards Gittarackur.

“Hmm~, yes, yes he will~ ♠ Won’t you, my dear friend? **♦**”

Gittarackur nodded, his ever-present lazy smile printed on his face, his eyes glinting coldly. The triplets failed to notice them, however.

With everyone’s attention on the 5 of them, Hisoka divided everyone’s cards and reshuffled the remaining ones. Sweeping the deck into a fan-like motion with a flourish, he declared the game begin.

It was an intense battle of wits, with Hisoka and Gittarackur on one end and 2 of the triplets on the other. It was clear to the audience that the 2 poor young men were no match for the cold fury emanating from the other 2 men, but nevertheless, the battle pushed on, slowly.

“Well, that’s another win for our side, friend~. That makes it 6-2, our win~ **♦**” Hisoka chuckled darkly as he watched the three men squirmed on the opposite side. Gittarackur nodded slowly, his eyes unblinking as he stared at their opponents.

“Hmm~, it seems like you should hold up your end of the bargain, don’t you think~? After all, it’s rude to not keep your promises~.” Hisoka wagged his finger condescendingly.

“Fuck yo-” A swift card buried itself in the opposite end of the boat, slicing open Triplet 1’s shirt and skin, blood slowly trailing down his right arm. His eyes shot open, wide as plates, as his breathing became ragged, chest heaving at the thought of almost losing his life to a mad clown.

“I would be careful with my words if I were you~. You see, there are children onboard~. I wouldn’t want them picking up your disgusting habits, wouldn’t you be so inclined to agree~?”

Hisoka titled his head at the group of 4 boys, huddling near the prow of the boat. His eyes met with hazel ones, and he whipped his head back to face his opponents. Too soon, still too soon. His heart quickened without his knowledge and his eyes betrayed a look of sorrow. Gon wanted to run towards him and hug him around the middle and force him to spit out the reason why he’s ignoring them. Hisoka wasn’t the type of man who would leave his best buddies for no reason at all. There must be something, and Gon wanted so badly to find out.

“Gon!” Came the yells of Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio but it was too late. Gon found himself situated on the lap of a very surprised magician, with his small arms around the equally small waist. Gon breathed in the scent of his clothes, _still smells the same as when we were in the room._

Hisoka didn’t move. He could not move, with the small boy squirming on his lap, fighting to stay comfortable as he continued embracing him. Thoughts were surfacing in his mind, erotic and dirty. He fought to stay calm, but how could he, when the boy of his dreams was in such a compromising position like that? His fantasies were playing out exactly how he thought they would and he was powerless to stop them.

_Gon~ Oh, sweet sweet Gon~. Stop moving~, please I beg of you~. Ohh, Gon~. Gon, I cannot hold on much longer if you- Ohh~, fuck me right now, I need you right **now**, Gon~. No, no I can’t do this now. It’s too early, but ohh~, you’re so good, Gon~ So good~, you in my lap, ohh~, I’m getting so excited~, Gon~! _ _♥_

He was burning up so bad. He needed to wait, but he didn’t want to. He HAD to have him now, even if it killed him. But there were all these meddlesome people who couldn’t seem to keep their eyes to themselves. He would have to gouge them out, no one was allowed to see his little fruit being all hot and writhing in his lap like that. No one but him.

His member seemed to agree, the way it was poking out from his baggy pants, begging for the little boy to take it in, take him in.

He was burning, with all the lewd images in his mind. He was burning, every second Gon shifted his small, tight body on his. He was burning, being brought closer to the edge every second.

Gon’s worried eyes and pouty lips were the last things he saw before his vision blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hisoka is me when a hot girl brushes up against me for absolutely no reason at all. Just that my thoughts aren't perverted, mostly because I combust before they could reach that stage.
> 
> Gon is so cute in this, I just wanna pinch his cheeks and die.
> 
> How are my Hisogon fans feeling after this? Are yall gonna self-destruct like I already had, or are yall still alive? Press the kudos button if you're still alive ehehe.
> 
> I am absolutely not sorry for the self-reflection Hisoka had in the middle of the chapter, I felt that it was important to put it out there that Hisoka doesn't find himself worthy of Gon's affections, my sweet sweet clown. Don't worry, Hisoka! You're the only one worthy of Gon in my eyes, always! (Sorry if you ship Killugon as a romance uwu)
> 
> As always, leave a comment on your thoughts on this chapter, and I'll reply to them :) I'll see you guys in the next update!


	8. He's on Fire!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka got a fever (same). Gon protec because he is cute boi. And I tried my hand at the infamous Killua quote without reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of me being sick. I honestly can't remember anymore. I can see the paint melting off my bedroom walls, I am so high.
> 
> Sometimes while writing this chapter, I have no idea whatever the fuck I'm doing so if it's obvious to you, please don't point it out so I can still have an intact reputation of being an alien who can do no wrong >.<
> 
> And as you can see from my previous paragraph, I have no idea what I'm doing so have fun and I'll see you guys in the end notes.

When Hisoka came to, it was not to his favorite face peering worriedly at him, _what a shame_, but to a dark green background and shuffling noises all around him. Trees as tall as the Hunter Headquarters (HxHQ) surrounded him while the noises were present, he could sense no particular aura for the next 50 meters or so.

Stifling a groan, he pushed himself into a sitting position, taking care to note his condition as well as the changes to his surroundings. His eyes needed time to get used to the alarming darkness that encased him, so that meant that he would not be able to move around much for the time being.

The area, no, forest, that he was in had no light source at all. He peered at his trembling fingers, willing his pupils to dilate as fast as they could. His _En_ soon warned him that there was someone, a human, approaching his location; about 40 meters away, at three o'clock position.

His golden eyes shone in the darkness, like a cat, but he lacked a similar ability to see in the dark. Narrowed, he squinted in the direction of the incoming intruder. Nobody was wanted here, nobody but **_him_**.

This was not his little fruit. So they must die.

30 meters. Hisoka’s mouth turned up, despite his condition right now, he wanted to fight **so** bad. The feeling of hearing wet gurgles from his stalker washed over him and he let out a deep groan into the dark. _Oops~, not too loud, not too loud~, he might be able to hear you~ _♠

20 meters. Hisoka’s heart sang the song of death, each beat chanting the intoxicating lyrics. It’s been too long, simply too long.

10 meters._ Ohh~, too much~, too much for me~._

** _Whack!_ **

** **

Hisoka opened his eyes in confusion, only to be face to face with the body of his stalker. _What…happened? _He had just been anticipating the raw euphoria from a successful kill. His card was already drawn, ready to fly at any given moment. Who killed his prey, and why did they do that? _Ohh~, and I was so ready~. You’ll pay for this, whoever you are~._

_With your death._

“Whew! Thank God I came just in time! Hisoka, are you alright?” Bright hazel eyes shone in the moonlight emanating through patches through the thick canopy, where the sky met the ground. It was nothing short of ethereal and Hisoka’s breath caught within his throat as he stared at his guardian angel crouching in front of him, brushing a warm hand upon his forehead, before a relieved smile crept upon his features.

_I must be in Heaven then~. Hmm~, maybe that guy **did** get me after all~._

His angel was saying something, but Hisoka was too distracted by the swell curve of his lips, the light sheen of sweat that sat right on the edge, waiting for the right moment to drip down onto the plumpest lower lip he had ever seen. The soft moonlight gave his skin a nightly glow, making him seem even more untouchable, sort of like an immortal god looking down at his mortal lover. His angel was, simply put, an angel and Hisoka’s heart wrenched at the beauty right in front of him. _Such beauty should not exist in a cruel world like this one_, he thought, smiling drunkenly up at the angelic being. But then again, it was precisely because of this being that he had a reason to live. To continue braving the shit that the world throws at him.

Hazel eyes shining in the white moonlight and a faint “No!” were the last things he came across before darkness once again.

~♣~

When Hisoka came to again, it was to a shadowy cavern-like cove. He was not alone this time. His guardian angel was sitting in front of him, again, but with his back facing him this time. He would recognise that small, green back anywhere.

“…Gon? What’s going on?” Hisoka yawned, making the young boy jump up at the sound of his voice.

“Hisoka! You’re finally up! I’ve been waiting for ages!” Gon leaped in front of the magician, stretching out one hand to check his temperature. “Hmm, still no good…You’re still burning up. What are we to do?” He mumbled.

“How long,” his sentence was interrupted by another yawn. “How long have I been out this time? And the previous time too,” he added quite hastily.

“Ehh…I’m not sure…maybe about 2 days in total? Counting the boat? My math is horrible, forgive me ehe…” Gon scratched his head, chuckling.

“Oh! I almost forgot! I wanted to track Leorio down for his medicines, but I couldn’t leave you here alone…especially with what happened last night…it’s too dangerous. You could have been killed.” Gon nodded his head resolutely, causing Hisoka to laugh.

_My little fruit really thought that I couldn’t take care of myself while he’s away~, ahh~ Gon~, you’re just too wonderful for words~. I almost can’t hold it in any longer~, oh~ Gon~, you’re going to be my downfall~._

Hmm, maybe he should pretend that he is weaker than he is, if only just to see what kind of plans Gon will come up with. Purely for entertainment, yes, absolutely.

“Hmm~, I guess you’re right~. Whatever shall we do then~?” Hisoka purred, placing his chin atop his right palm, staring at the boy through eyes narrowed in mirth.

Gon was really deep in thought. There was absolutely no way that he was leaving Hisoka here alone, defenseless and weak. And he was without a phone, so contacting anyone was out of the question as well. Asking Hisoka to travel with him for god-knows how long, definitely a no.

Whatever was he to do?

One sensible course of action would be to gauge Hisoka’s moving capabilities and drag him along if need to. Since his fever had NOT gone down no matter whatever herb Gon tried on him, he desperately needed Leorio’s pills to do the trick.

“Hisoka? Can you stand?” Gon was hesitant in his request, eyes trained on Hisoka’s moving form, trying to spot any abnormal movement that would betray his health.

“Hmm~? Sure~, anything for you, my Gon~.” Hisoka grinned and got to his feet shakily, still in the act of playing weak to suss out Gon’s motives and plans.

_His legs are still shaking, I can’t bring him anywhere!_

_What to do, what to do? Argh, I’m going crazy just thinking about it!_

Left eye twitching in frustration, Gon glared at the trembling magician. A rush of thoughts filled his mind, dark and unwanted. _Why is he so weak?! I thought he was stronger than that, nothing should be able to take him down that easily! Hisoka’s weak, maybe I should just leave him here for predators to find, what’s the use of hauling a useless body along with me? He will just slow me down, that’s all._

No! What was he thinking? He can’t be thinking of Hisoka like this! He shouldn’t be thinking of **anyone** like this, it’s just bad of him.

_We’ll just have to continue by ourselves. Hopefully, Hisoka’s fever will cool off soon, and we meet some friendly faces on the way. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to protect him from people with malicious intent…_

“…Come on. We have to start moving before the Sun comes up and we’re vulnerable to the scorching heat and sharp eyes. Maybe we’ll bump into some people along the way, like Killua, who can help us.”

“Right behind you~.”

~◆~

“Are you ever going to tell me where we’re going or you’re just going to continue stringing me along like a horse of sorts?” Hisoka looked around him, bored of seeing the same old trees for hours. “Not that I would mind of course~. I would follow wherever you go, Gon~, to the ends of the Earth, if need be~. Although I do hope that that will not be happening soon~, I’m not sure if I’m that fond of you yet~.” He hid his growing feelings for the little boy behind his signature closed-eye smile, mysterious and creepy. _He can’t know of my true feelings just yet~, I’m not done playing with him~._

“Just a little longer! I can smell him already! Oh, and Kurapika’s there too! They’re traveling together, it seems.”

_Ohh~? Together~?_

“Hmm~, sounds interesting~. Are you sure we should go and, ah, **_disturb_** them~? I would think that they would rather be left alone~?” Hisoka smirked.

“Nah, I’m sure they will be happy to see me! And you! They’re probably still worried after you fainted on the boat; that was the last time they saw of you because after that, we went on our separate ways. Everyone split except for us because I had to take care of you. Man, you were quite heavy!” Gon giggled at the memory of carrying Hisoka’s dead weight around the island, trying to find a suitable place for him to lay.

“Ohh~, you haven’t seen nothing yet, if you think I’m **that** heavy~.” Hisoka teased, making the young boy laugh out loud.

“Then show me! Show me all you got, and I’ll prove to you that I can handle it, no matter how hard it is! I’m not one to give up that easily…” Gon gritted his teeth in excitement and anticipation. _Ha, I’ll prove him wrong for thinking that I’m a pushover! I carried him much throughout the island, there’s nothing else that I **can’t** do._

What he wasn’t expecting Hisoka to do was to let out a deep-throated moan, so loud that the trees shivered in their places and the animals within a 50-feet radius scattered.

_Ohh~ Gon~. Why do you know just how to turn me on~? Mmm~, you’re the absolute best, the best! It definitely can’t get better than this, ohh~, Gon~, you’re so innocent, so pure~! _ _♥_

_I. _ _Can’t. Wait. To. Break. You._

“Hmm~, be careful of what you want~. Are you sure you want to take in…**all** of me~? Are you sure you can handle the amount? Are you sure…that you want it to be very **hard**~? Because, mmm~, I will make it so **hard** for you~. You make me. So. Hard~, Gon~.” Hisoka moaned again, licking his lips, deeply lost in his fantasy now.

_No~, be patient~, be patient~. I have to **wait**. Too soon, still too soon! Argh, you make it so hard, Gon~. But it’s going to be so worth the wait~._

_Is this what you want Gon? Is this what you want from me? Do you know what **I** want, Gon? Do you? **Do you?**_

** **

_I want to lick you. I want to lick every single inch of you. I want to suck up all your fluids; tears when you cum so hard, sweat when you’re begging me on your knees, begging me to fuck you so hard, and of course, how can I forget~?_

_Blood~._

_I want to breathe you in. The whole homey thing? Fuck it, I’ll take it! I’ll take it all. You’re mine and mine only. You are mine to fuck, mine to own, mine to care for, mine to love, mine to-_

_Wait what?_

Hisoka snapped out of his reverie, a disturbing thought filling his mind. What did he just experience? Did he just thought-

No, no that was a mistake. He’s still delirious, it seemed. His fever was still present, so that must be why he made that mistake. He mustn’t do it again. He must be careful. Admitting to that would open up a whole can of worms that no one, especially not him, was ready for.

That was the fourth and final warning, for Hisoka. Just like the previous ones, he was aware of it; he was aware that he would be fucking things up in the future if he did not stop himself there and then. And just like how he treated the previous ones, he ignored the warning his heart gave him.

“You’re very weird today, Hisoka. Maybe you should rest up and take Leorio’s medicines before you give it to me. I don’t want to have to fight you when you’re unwell and not at your best, the win won’t be satisfying~.” Gon whined, tugging at Hisoka’s hand incessantly, trying to get him to budge from his position.

“Hmm~?” _Ah, he thought it was fighting. Well, what else could I expect for such a cute little fruit like him? _“Yes~, I think you’re right~. Let’s go find your friend then~.”

“He’s your friend too, you know!” This time, it was Gon who stopped and looked up at the taller male with earnest eyes. “We’re all your friends! And anyone who’s a friend of ours is your friend too!”

_My…friends? Friends? Mine?_

_Gon…_

Hisoka couldn’t help but look away from Gon’s bright, earnest eyes. _Gon, you’re like the light. Sometimes, I can’t help but look away from you. I don’t deserve you._

_I really don’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killua's quote (if you guys forget): "Gon, you are light itself. Sometimes you're too bright and I can't look at you... But can I still stay by your side?"
> 
> Mine is trash.
> 
> Comment down below what your thoughts on the chapter are and do leave a kudos if you're enjoying the crazy rollercoaster of emotions that I'm putting you guys through. Buckle up your seatbelts, kids, it's only going to get worse from here ehehe. I'm kidding, but am I?
> 
> I need sleep.


	9. The Lion Sleeps Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh
> 
> That's it. That's the summary.
> 
> Oh and Pika thoughts towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my fever is gone now (YIPPEE HOORAYYY) but I'm still down with a cold (sobs).
> 
> And it's been sooooo long since I last uploaded a chapter on this fic, gahhhh I missed it so muchhhh but writer's block's a pain in the arse. *cries in Hisogon*
> 
> So here's a longgg chapter to tide you guys over till the next chapter update!
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this crack chapter and I'll see you guys in the end notes.

“A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh.“

“Hisoka, what the hell?”

Gon looked back over his shoulder at the dancing magician, swinging through the treetops and howling at the top of his lungs. “Do you want us to get caught by enemies?” He hissed, his senses at an all-time high to prevent any jump scares from occurring.

“But it’s funnnnn,” Hisoka dragged out the last word, giggling to himself and continued to sing at the top of his lungs. “Let them try to fightttt ussssss.”

“Hisoka!”

Gon’s warning did not stop the delirious magician from launching into a tap-dance routine now, dancing to the beat of the wretched song that he kept on singing. “A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh.”

“Would you stop that, please?! It’s really annoying, I mean, what kind of song is that? You’re just repeating the same word over and over again, is it even a word?”

“No~. my little Gon~. The fun begins now!” Landing on the balls of his feet, Hisoka managed to complete a pirouette and stretched his hand out to capture Gon’s tiny one in it, before twirling him around in a spin.

“Gon,” Hisoka looked deeply into Gon’s confused hazel eyes. Gon saw dazed golden ones in his. “Dance with me.”

“There’s no music. And you need to stop singing so loudly, you’re gonna attract everyone’s attention onto us!”

“Then we’ll create our own,” Hisoka’s whisper made Gon’s hairs stand up. He couldn’t help but shiver in the warm embrace of the taller male. “Together.” He murmured.

“Together,” Gon mirrored.

“In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight,” Hisoka’s voice dropped a few octaves lower, until it was a rumble against Gon’s entire body, making him gulp. “In the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight,” his voice was velvety smooth, washing over Gon like a secondary layer of skin, enveloping him in the warmth and soothing tones. He felt safe, there and then, not caring that a murderous sociopath was the one holding him close.

“Heeeeeeee, Aweeeemba ba baweiiiiiii,” Gon hummed, in accordance to Hisoka’s catchy ‘A-weema-weh’.

Their voices merged together like two winding streams forming a river. It travelled far beyond from their positions in the thick jungle of Zevil Island but neither of the two males gave a shit. The whole world could hear their melody and they wouldn’t care. No, this moment belonged to the two of them and them only. No one was allowed to disturb it; disturb the tension, Hisoka would murder them and bathe in their blood.

It was theirs; Him and Gon’s.

Hisoka didn’t want it to stop, and unbeknownst to him, neither did Gon.

“Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps tonight,” Hisoka crooned, stroking Gon’s hair and moving down his small yet muscular back, all the way round his waist, holding him against his chest and swaying to the beat.

“Near the village, the quiet village, the lion sleeps tonight,” Gon sang with all his heart, feeling the melody enveloping him in a cocoon. His eyes closed, he rubbed his face against Hisoka’s tough chest and sighed. _This was nice_, he admitted. _A nice way to destress._

Who knew that Hisoka was such a good dancer?

Finding Leorio could wait, he figured. He wanted to do this more, sing more songs like this, with Hisoka. It was fun. Hisoka’s hotter-than-normal body was nice to snuggle against as well.

No! No, they have to move on! Hisoka could die if his fever got too high! Arghhhh, stupid feelings! _They always get in the way_, he grumped.

“We have to go,” His tiny whisper felt harsh and sliced through whatever warmth the atmosphere held. He hated to be the one who ruined the mood, but it was dire that Hisoka received the medical treatment from Leorio before his fever got too high.

“Not yet. After this. After this song. Please.” Hisoka’s pleas felt foreign in his own ears. _Why would I beg him? I don’t need his permission to do what I want, goddamn it, Hisoka, you’re becoming weak again! _

_Hmm~, but I do need his cooperation if I wish to dance with him~. Oh well~._

Gon nodded, though Hisoka couldn’t feel it. “Ok, after this song.”

“Ahhhhh Heeeeeeee, Aweeeemba ba baweiiiiiii,” He belted out the last part, hearing his vocals tremble towards the end with tremendous effort to keep the belt steady. He wasn’t a singer, after all. But emotion was key, and Gon nailed it perfectly.

Tears sprung in Hisoka’s eyes. He had never heard anything so beautiful in his life. But then again, nothing in his life was beautiful, beautiful enough for him to stop and appreciate.

Until now. Until this.

Determined to finish the final note perfectly, Hisoka sucked in a deep breath and yelled out the last verse, with Gon playing backup.

“Hush my darling, don’t fear my darling, the lion sleeps tonight.”

“A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh.”

“Hush my darling, don’t fear my darling, the lion sleeps tonight.”

“Ahhhhh Heeeeeeee, Aweeeemba ba baweiiiiiii.”

The melodious cacophony of the two voices, one baritone and the other tenor, drifted towards the heavens, making the strongest of all angels tear.

~◆~

“There! There he is! Leorio! Hey!!”

“Gon~, my love, give them some time to- oop~.”

“Gah!”

“Argh!”

The first thing to assault Hisoka’s eyes was the exact thing that he had dreaded to see.

“You see, Gon~? This is why patience is a virtue, to prevent us from burning our eyes at stakes.”

Gon was more than confused. What on Earth was he seeing?

“…Hisoka? Why are they looking like that?”

It was now or never it seemed.

“Well, Gon, my little fruit~, they are currently engaged in…adult behaviour. Something in which little boys like you shouldn’t have to worry about yet~. You’ll learn as you grow up, I’ll make sure to show you all the ropes then~.” Hisoka purred, smirking at the ‘compromising’ position that he and Gon just managed to stumble upon.

“Ehh? Really? Isn’t it uncomfortable? It looks uncomfortable. Leorio, Kurapika, aren’t you guys uncomfortable in that position? Have you been like this for long?” Gon scratched his head, little trails of smoke trickling out from his ears, making Hisoka swoon behind him.

_He’s too cute! My little fruit is too cute! Ahh~, I’m in heaven~. Ohh, Gon~, you’re simply too wonderful for words~! Gon~! My Gon~! Whatever could I do with you~?_

_Whatever **should** I do with you~?_

“Ohh~, my sweet, sweet Gon~. It is bliss and paradise for them to be laying out like this,” Hisoka gestured at the two bodies molded together.

“SHUT UP YOU PERVERT CLOWN!!!!! It’s not what you think it is! And you, Gon, you idiot! Me and Pika, no, Kurapika, w-we aren’t like this! Not like what you think it is!” Leorio screamed at the top of his lungs while lying on his stomach, with a blushing Kurapika under him.

“Hmm~? Did I made a mistake interpreting the scene right before me~? Pray tell, then, what exactly were you two doing that required the both of you in this…position? I’m interested~.”

“W-We….we didn’t…it’s really not…I, he…we…massage!” Leorio sputtered, causing the blond teen under him facepalm and the jester to quirk an eyebrow.  
  


“But why are you guys so close for a massage? And who’s massaging who, I can’t even tell! I don’t understand this…why are adults so weird? Anyway, Leorio! We need your medicine! For Hisoka. He has a fever; his temperature is off the roof! Please help?”

“Goddamn it Leorio, you’re not making this seem any more innocent or better! It’s none of your business to know what we’ve been up to, Hisoka. Gon, Leorio was trying to help me loosen some knots in my shoulders but the clumsy man tripped and knocked me over, so that’s why we’re looking like this. No more than this, ok?” Kurapika squirmed, pushing Leorio off and shrugging his left shoulder, trying to release the ever-growing tension building up there.

“Hmm~, how hurtful, Kurapika~. And to think that I thought that we were friends~.” Hisoka pouted, earning a playful scoff from the blond.

“We are friends, but I see no reason to explain to you because I know that you will make everything seem more…complicated that it is.”

“We are? With him? Ouch, that really hurt, you know!”

“Yes, we are, you idiot. Now give them the fever medicine before Hisoka self-combusts.” Kurapika grumbled.

“Oh, by the way, Kurapika, Leorio, have you guys seen Killua? I haven’t seen him at all since the start of the trial. Do you think he’s alright?” Gon gave a worried pout and stared at the three men. Leorio was pouring out pills for Hisoka who was swallowing them dry, while Kurapika was still bothered by his shoulder.

“Hmm, now that you mention it, no, we haven’t. But I’m sure he’s fine out there, he’s one of the most capable fighters I know. Nothing can take him down that easily. Plus, the techniques he has, there’s no way anyone could best him that easily.” Kurapika murmured, deep in thought.

_Killua should be fine. Besides, if he ever ran into any serious trouble, his…technique to rip out hearts in an instant should be enough to save him. And he was trained as an assassin ever since he was born so protecting himself should be second nature. Before Gon mentioned it, I never even considered the possibility of Killua not being safe or injured somewhere. Does that make me a bad friend? No, it shouldn’t be, I was confident in Killua’s self-defense capabilities, that would be what he wanted as well. Instead of people worrying about him, I thought that he would prefer friends who know his abilities and trust that he could take care of himself. But Gon worries, and that is normal right, for a friend to worry for another? I’m not a bad friend for not worrying, but Gon is also a friend for worrying, right? This is all so confusing…_

“That’s great. I’m glad that you think that he’s safe, Kurapika. I trust your judgment.” Gon’s bubbly voice broke through his string of thoughts and Kurapika blinked.

“Yes…yes, I’m sure that he’s fine. You and Hisoka should stay here with us while he recovers, it’s probably safer than having the both of you wander around the island at night. We don’t know what could happen under the guise of darkness, enemies could choose to attack you and steal your tags then.” Kurapika surmised.

Gon nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. We will stay here for the night then. In the morning, I’m sure that his fever will break then and we can move on. I still don’t know who’s his target, so I’ll have to ask him when he wakes. As for mine…” Trailing off, he glanced at Hisoka’s sleeping form and back at Kurapika’s knowing look.

“Have you taken it yet?”

“No…I couldn’t possibly…he looked so defenceless I didn’t want to earn it like that. I wanted him to be at his full strength before I try so it’s a fair fight. Or well, as fair as it could be since I can’t let him know about it, if not I will never get the chance to snag it off him.”

“Does it ever get tempting?” Kurapika fixed his eyes on the palm-sized round tag pinned to the left of Hisoka’s wide chest. It would be so easy for him to just remove it and the magician would be none the wiser. Of course, the aftermath in the morning would be chaotic, to say the least, but by then, they could be on the far end of the island. After all, Gon only had 4 days, not counting today, to obtain his target badge or else he will not pass.

Adding on to the fact that he was adamant in helping Hisoka obtain his too, there weren’t a lot of chances for Gon to snatch up Hisoka’s badge quickly and quietly. This was a rare opportunity, one that Gon was giving up.

“He doesn’t know, does he?”

Gon shook his head.

“And you’re sure that you don’t want to take it now.”

Gon nodded.

“Well,” Kurapika sighed and leaned back onto his elbows, “You’ve got a lot of work in front of you then. I would help, but I’m going to be helping Leorio obtain his target badge too. It’s some girl named Ponzu, do you know anything about her?”

“No…can’t say that I do. How about you, Kurapika? Have you got yours?” Gon looked at Kurapika’s thoughtful face through his peripheral vision, seeing the blond nod.

“Yes. It was Tonpa.”

“Huh? Wait, so he’s out of the race now? Wow…”

“Not really. I mean, he still has the remaining days to come and get it back, but yeah, he’s practically out since I’m not going to give him a chance to get his badge back.”

“So many people we know are out, huh?” Well, it was actually just Tonpa that Gon was familiar with, but seeing the numbers dwindle at a fast rate just made his heart clench. _We started out with hundreds of people in the tunnel, and now there’s only a handful of people left? That’s wild._

“Yeah…but as long as the four of us make it, I don’t care much about others. Oh, wait…um, I meant 5 of us…” Kurapika trailed off, after seeing Gon’s look of dejection at him not including Hisoka in the count.

Wow, who knew that Hisoka would become part of their group? Certainly not Kurapika, but he knew that Gon had feelings for that man. What kind of feelings, he didn’t know for sure. But one thing was certain.

Wherever Gon goes, Hisoka goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it?
> 
> I realised that the beginning of this chapter was purely made of crack, mostly because I didn't really know what to write so I decided to throw in a bit of singing and fun and Hisogon cuteness. It's a deadly combo, if you asked me.
> 
> I really want to know your thoughts on Hisogon singing. Do you like it? Do leave your thoughts on it in the comments section below so I can have a rough idea on whether I should do more of this 'fun and pure fluff with little plot' in later segments of the story.
> 
> The song is, of course, 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight'.
> 
> Also, I'm on Twitter and I've devised an update system, along with snippets of upcoming chapters and my thoughts on writing them. It's pretty new, the system, so if you follow me, then you'll notice that my previous tweets are mostly about One Direction and it's members (which I stan so hard) and also some HxH tweets. So if you want early spoilers (hehe) about the fics 'A Different Fate' and 'MLFTOS' and subsequent fics, as well as my lousy thoughts while writing them and others, do follow me on Twitter! And also cause I want to chat with you guys there!
> 
> Twitter: @ClexaLive
> 
> As always, do leave your thoughts on this chapter below, I'm very interested to hear about them, and leave a kudos if you enjoyed it! I'll see you guys in the next update (and on Twitter, if you follow me :D)


	10. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka creeps on Gon bathing. A crazy card battle occurs and Gon is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We really going to go by the slow-burn path huh?
> 
> A little teaser of Hisogon hotness right here waiting for you guys to read. You're welcome.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys in the end notes below.

The next morning filled Gon with much anticipation. _I’ll have to start working on a plan to get Hisoka’s tag without him noticing…much. Also, I’ll get to know who’s his target and we’ll get to track them together!_

_If he lets me…_

As the cold water of the river washed over his naked body, he flipped over onto his back, facing the thick canopy of the lush forest surrounding him. _I never even thought of that…what if he doesn’t let me go with him? Then…what do I do? I’ll still have to go with him, no matter what…hmm…this will be interesting. I’ll have to track him if he doesn’t let me come with. That’s ok, it will give me the chance to work my shadowing techniques on him! Heh heh, if it works on Hisoka, it will work on anyone else! But if it doesn’t work and he finds out…hmm…ahh, this is so much to think about! My brain can’t handle it!_  
  


“Gon~? Where are you~? Gon, we will have to le-” Hisoka choked on the last word, managing to catch a glimpse of the little boy lounging in the middle of the river, unclothed.

**Unclothed.**

“Oh sweet baby Jesus,” he whispered reverently, ducking behind the nearest bush downwind, in order to avoid the keen nose of the boy.

He is unclothed.

** _Unclothed._ **

** **

_I am going to jump him at this rate. How can one little boy affect me so deeply like this, what the fuck is going on? Oh Gon~, sweet, sweet Gon~. My Gon~. Mine~, and only mine~._

_I have to make sure no one else is watching him._ Hisoka spread out his _En_ in anticipation of enemies nearby so he could finally satisfy his bloodlust which has been building up over the days. Ever since the intruder that tried to approach him when he was weak, he hadn’t seen any other nasty people and that was bothering him. His muscles tensed with aura and power, he remained in his crouched state, tongue whipping out to lick at his dry lips. His eyes were fixed on Gon’s lounging state, but he was hyper-aware of all organisms in a 200-meter radius.

No one interesting. Sigh.

His _En_ still up, he began paying more attention to the boy whose back was facing him now, scrubbing at his lithe body, humming a tune. Hisoka’s pupils widened perceptibly when he laid eyes on Gon’s bottom. Round and full, they stuck out like two bubbles and Hisoka couldn’t keep it within himself any longer. His member grew, just like his excitement and arousal.

“No…I have to hold it in…I can’t act now…Mmm~ Gon~, you’re just like how I envisioned you to be. Ahh~, I have to hold it in~! Gon~! ♥” Hisoka grabbed his arm violently, his sharp fingernails scoring deep trails down his arm, as he threw his head back and moaned out loud.

_Ahh~, I shouldn’t do it so loudly~, it wouldn’t do if he hears me~._

_But Gon, you are simply perfect. Magnificent. I don’t know why I can’t take my eyes off you. _

_And I don’t want to._

He couldn’t keep hiding in the bushes forever. As much as he wanted to be privy to Gon’s bath, he didn’t want to risk the wind direction changing and the little boy finding out his true motives for wanting to stay near him al the time. It wasn’t because of something stupid like worry or love, no. Hisoka was simply there for the booty, that’s all, to put it crudely.

…Love? Where had that even come from? Hisoka does not feel love, not at all. He doesn’t have time to waste on that stupid notion. Love is stupid, it will only hurt in the end. Despite it having its benefits, the cons outweigh the pros. So Hisoka knows not to even entertain the idea of being in love. It’s just a silly thinking that young people are interested in, that’s all. Real adults like him are able to see through the lies and deceits and avoid the trap altogether.

He shook his head. It was tiring to think of this for long, Hisoka decided to focus his attention on more important things. Namely, Gon’s beautiful body, one that he longed to own, longed to touch, longed to kiss.

Gon continued bathing, without a care in the world, oblivious to the creeping clown crouching a few feet away from the bank. He was humming the song that Hisoka sang with him last night while scrubbing away at the dirt covering his body.

_Just a little more…no…I should head back, lest he finds out about what I’ve been up to…ahh~, Gon~, I want to join you in the river so bad~. Another time perhaps, when we’re all alone~._

Hisoka quietly got up, being very careful to not disturb the leaves gathering around him. It wouldn’t do if Gon heard him through the shuffling of the leaves. He had to get back to the den they shared with Kurapika and Leorio before the boy returned from his bath.

Or…he could pretend that he was just arriving and see how the boy would react…hmm, that would be interesting…should he do it?

_Ahh~, so many decisions~._

~♥~

“You’re back again?” Leorio looked at Hisoka suspiciously. “I thought that you went out to fetch Gon and move on to find your targets.”

“Hmm~, you are absolutely right~. Gon’s a little…preoccupied right now, so I thought that I’ll come back home to wait~.”

“What home?” Leorio snickered, watching a horrified look slowly appear onto Hisoka’s face.

“I-I meant, here. Yes, I meant to say that I’ll wait for Gon **here** until he returns.”

This must be the first time he’s stuttered for a long time. Leorio’s shocked look told him that much.

“…Wow, you’ve never stuttered before. Weird…”

“You will not repeat this conversation to anyone living, you hear me?” Hisoka flicked a card between his fingers, narrow eyes locked onto Leorio’s sweating figure.

“Does my grandma count?”

“Hmm~, that depends~. Is she dead?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Then that’s fine.”

~◆~

“I’m home!” Gon burst through the cave opening and immediately halted at the sight of the two grown men battling it out through a card game.

“Welcome back, my dear Gon~,” Hisoka purred. “Two threes.”

“Where’s Kurapika? I didn’t see him on the way back here.” Gon placed down his dirty, wet jacket in front of the dying embers and plopped down next to the two men, wearing nothing but his underclothes.

“He said that he was going to hunt for some food this morning. Don’t know why he’s not back yet still,” Leorio shrugged. “One four.”

Hisoka’s eyes gleamed. “Two fives.”

“Now I know for certain you don’t have that,” Leorio crowed as he reached for the tall pile and flipped open the two cards that were thrown.

“Fuck.”

“Ah ah~, no cursing in front of children~, you naughty little sausage~.”

Gon giggled as Leorio was forced to transfer the humungous stack of cards into his own deck as a penalty for ‘doubting’ Hisoka.

~◆~

“This is boring,” Gon huffed as he flopped down onto his stomach.

“Be a little more patient, my dearest Gon~. This match will be over before you know it~.”

“Ha! You wish, you lousy clown! I’m gonna knock you off your feet with this move!” Leorio brandished his hand, “Behold! A royal flush! Try to beat that, ha!”

“Hmm~, this might get a little difficult…” Hisoka smirked, his eyes shining with barely concealed triumph. “Guess I’ll do the same then~.”

“What?! That’s illegal! H-How did you…Wuh?”

There were two pairs of flushes sitting side by side. This was practically impossible in a game of poker, how did Hisoka manage that?

“I used the Joker~. To fulfill one of the cards~. Now admit defeat.”

Leorio was still staring at the pile dumbfounded. Hisoka turned to a confused Gon and smiled, “Let’s move on ok? He’s probably going to be sitting there for quite a while, so let’s leave him be. Maybe when Kurapika comes back, he will kick him awake. Now, we have to go find our targets~.”

Hisoka offered him a closed-eye smile before getting up and making his way towards the cave opening.

_I have still yet to tell him about my target. Should I do that? What would he do? What would he say? _

_Will he give it to me like that? No way, this is Hisoka, he will definitely want a fight. But can I fight him like this, knowing that he was sick a few days ago and is probably not even in his best condition yet? _

_Can I even win, with him like this? He’s probably still crazy strong…hmm…ahh, this is tough. _

“Hisoka.” Gon stopped a few feet away from the magician. He turned around and peered at the boy.

“Yes, Gon~?”

“How are you feeling? Honestly.”

“Hmm~, I feel great~. Why do you ask? No need to be worried about me, I can take care of myself, I’m a big boy~.” _I’m not going to lie to him now, he’s clearly worried. Hmm~, so cute~._

Gon’s eyes narrowed in concentration. _Is he lying to me? No, his eyes lack his usual mischief. So, he’s feeling fine now? Ok, I’m going to trust him this time._

_No holding back from me then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know yall are crying about the home part, don't worry I am too. When I was writing that part, I accidentally typed in 'home' when I meant to say 'here'. It was a legit typo, I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing that part but it happened and it broke my heart a little as well, so it's staying.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at @ClexaLive to see exclusive updates and lousy tweets XD
> 
> As always, do leave a comment below on your thoughts on this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next update.


	11. Couple Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Gon have a fight, just like what you all have been waiting for. 
> 
> Except, it's not THAT kind of fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR OVER 1000 HITS!!!!!! I'm so grateful for the support you guys have been giving me for this fic, I'm tearing up. In celebration, I've decided to gift you all a one-shot (Yeah, we all know how THAT went with this one), no but I promise, it is going to be a one-shot fic on Hisogon (duh). About the theme, I'm going to post a poll on my Twitter account for you guys to vote. It can be anything that you want, just reply to the tweet and I'll read it. Also, do indicate if you want a bit of Killua x Illumi in the one-shot too by replying to the tweet. It will be there for 1 week, so please reply to it soon!
> 
> If you don't have a Twitter, you can comment down below of this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you guys again for all the love and support, I'm so happy and let's celebrate it together!
> 
> So I've actually had this work sit in my computer for a while now, but I've been holding it back because I wanted to stick to my update schedule of alternate updates between this fic and my other fic 'MLFTOS'. So since I finished this one first, I had to wait till the latest chapter for that fic is done before I can post them. So yall are getting a double update today! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr now! Come find me there to talk about Hisogon, Hisoillu and HxH in general! My username is @cslof. Follow me on Twitter as well, I give out exclusive updates on my fics and we can talk more there too and be friends 🤗🤗 I always want to make friends with people in the same fandom as me. Username for Twitter is @HandLruinme.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy the chapter and I'll see you guys in the end notes below.

“Hisoka, who’s your target?” Gon looked at Hisoka with curious eyes. They’ve been walking into the dark, thick forest for roughly half an hour already and the only thing that has transpired between them was silence. Gon had no idea where they were heading, and his mind was driving him crazy with random guesses.

“Mmm~, I’m not sure myself to be honest,” Hisoka glanced at the card that displayed the number tag of his target. His brows were creased in concentration and he frowned slightly. He couldn’t recall anyone having that number still being in the run to become Hunters. But he was given the number. So, they must have at least made it to this stage.

What if they were taken out by some other person? Maybe his target was already dead, their number with their killer. Then what was the point of hunting down someone who didn’t even have their number with them? It would be an endless circle, Hisoka realised with a jolt. If his target lost their tag to the attacker, then how on Earth was he going to pin down said attacker?

What a mess, Hisoka hummed to himself.

Number 384. The card shone mockingly back at him. Number 384. Who the hell-

“Ne~, Hisoka. Could you at least tell me the number you got?” Gon’s bright voice pierced through his train of thoughts and Hisoka peered down at the little boy, only to see a cute pout hanging on his face.

Hisoka couldn’t help but moan a little at that…tantalising look on Gon’s small face. _Ohh~, Gon~, you’re just too marvellous for words~. Don’t look at me like that, Gon~, you’re going to get me so excited~. Ahh~_

“Sweet, sweet Gon~. Be careful~. If you keep looking at me like that, don’t blame me for losing control~.” Hisoka whispered, shivering a little at how Gon would feel like surrounding him. Warm, supple, _wet_. Oh, paradise is certainly a thing.

“Hisoka! Stop making that funny face and just tell me already! We’re wasting time like this!”

“Alright, alright, calm down, my Gon~. It’s number 384, though I don’t suppose you’ll happen to know who that is?” Hisoka said, raising an eyebrow at the young boy, who’s tapping a finger against his chin, clearly deep in thought.

As the smoke started to rise from his ears, Hisoka sighed and placed a warm hand on Gon’s shoulders, effectively snapping him from his thoughts.

“Look, it’s fine. Maybe we can try to narrow them down from those that we know, how about it?”

“Hmm, ok. I was thinking along the lines of the same thing, you know?” Gon puffed out his chest, proud of himself for managing to ‘beat’ Hisoka to the prize, even if it’s only within his mind. Hisoka softly chuckled, shaking his head at the brazen, young boy. How cute Gon seemed to him then. If it were anyone else, Hisoka seriously doubted his ability to stay calm and not slice their head off for showing off to him.

Gon clearly had Hisoka on a leash, probably a very tight one at that. Hisoka was aware of it, but strangely, he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind being dragged around like a dog, as long as his master was Gon, the little boy from a tiny island who captured and commanded attention from anyone with two eyes and a working pair of ears. People gravitated towards him like moths drawn to a flame and Hisoka couldn’t blame them at all. Not when he was one of them. He just thanked his lucky stars that Gon chose him out of everyone to smile at. That’s all he could do, really.

Oblivious to all that’s been going on within the walls of Hisoka’s mind, Gon had already made himself comfortable on the sandy ground and drawn multiple figures out with their respective numbers on their chests. “Ok, so Killua, Leorio, Kurapika and I are obviously not your target. I don’t remember their numbers much except for Killua, he’s 99. Leorio’s Tonpa’s target so that’s out too. I doubt Kurapika is yours because you didn’t seem like you were going to attack him last night and if I remember correctly, him, Leorio and I were the last 3 to enter the tunnel, so he’s 404 or 405, I don’t recall. I’m 403, so I’m not your target either. Ahh, that’s a huge relief, huh?” Gon leaned back onto his hands and grinned widely at Hisoka, who was confused. “We won’t have to fight each other,” he clarified it. Hisoka was still new to the whole friendship thing, so he just nodded dumbly.

“So that means that there’s only a few more we don’t know. Oh! The man you were with on the ship! The dude with needles everywhere, like seriously, everywhere. What’s his number, do you think he could be your target?”

_Illumi, ahh~_. Hisoka couldn’t help but lick his lips at the thought of facing his friend soon. Even though he clearly knew that Illumi wasn’t his target, to dream about it was rewarding enough.

Deciding to tease Gon a little, he smiled, “Hmm~, that I’m not sure of~. Do **you** think that he could be my target?”

This made Gon pause. Hisoka didn’t even know his own friend’s number? This just shows how much he truly cared about the exam or his friend. Right? Why should Gon even try to help this clueless person, he doesn’t even care about it as much as him, he should just snatch the tag and make away with it. Why not, it’s not like Hisoka cared about passing the exam, since he kept harbouring a devil-may-care attitude even though there are only 4 more days till the end of the trial.

If he’s not going to help himself, who will?

Gritting his teeth, Gon shook his head desperately to rid his mind of the poisonous thoughts seeping in. _No, I can’t think like that! Hisoka is a friend, **my** friend. I have to help friends when they need me! Hisoka is not at full strength yet, what if that needle man IS his target? He won’t be able to protect himself while grabbing the tag, that’s where I come in! I make sure that Hisoka is safe while he focuses on retrieving his target’s tag! I can’t leave him._

“Ok, so you’re not sure about him? We’ll leave him aside as a possibility for now. The triplets, no, 3 brothers who look almost alike, do you think one of them is your target?”

Hisoka started to recall if he had ever seen any of their number tags before they boarded the boat. Gon had a steely look in his eyes that made Hisoka reconsider playing any more games with him. At least for now.

“Hmm, I don’t think so…Although to be quite honest, I can’t remember any of their numbers.”

Gon sighed and lay down on the ground, frustrated eyes seeking the blue sky as if the answers will just rain down on them there and then. “Well, you must have some idea of who your target is, right? If not, where the hell are we even going? We’ve been wandering around the island for the entire day!”

“Oh, I’m not looking for my target.” The way Hisoka said this so casually made Gon jump up and stare at him with wide eyes.

“What?! Then what have we been doing the whole day?” Gon couldn’t help but throw his hands up in exasperation. _God, I should have taken his tag last night like Kurapika said! That way, I could have already met up with Killua and helped Leorio, who at least know who his target is, find Ponzu! What the hell am I stuck with this guy for?! Grrrr, this sucks!_

Hisoka leered at Gon as if he could read Gon’s mind. “Well~, if that’s how you feel Gon, then you are free to leave~. I didn’t force you to come alongside me, you know. You were the one who took up the mantle, I just didn’t stop you.”

_I can’t leave him now; I need his tag! Grrr, was this all a trick? A trap? Did I fall for his games again? I’m so done with this!_

“You should have told me from the start! Then I wouldn’t have wasted my time following you around like some dog! I’m leaving, don’t come looking for me!” Gon yelled, jumping up into the nearest tree and sniffing the air for Leorio’s scent.

_I need to trick him into thinking that I’m leaving so that I can be free to track him and snatch his tag when the chance is right! _

“Gon? Gon! Gon come back! Wait, I didn’t mean-” Hisoka jumped up from his spot, a look of horror adorning his features at the thought of his favourite boy and human deserting him like this. “Gon! Gon, please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said just now! Ok, ok, Illu- no, Gittarackur is not my target, I’ve known his number from the start, it’s 301! 301, Gon! Gon, please…” Hisoka sank down to his knees, not being able to process whatever that’s just happened. Did his little fruit just leave him? Forever? Did Gon hate him? He couldn’t have, right? He’s such a sweet little boy, he wouldn’t be mad at him for playing a little trick on him, right? Right?

“Gon…come back…I need you.” The night swallowed up his hoarse whisper as it silently berated him for making all those foolish decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka seemed so sad towards the end, I'M SORRY OK??!! Just kidding, I'm not sorry at all :P
> 
> How was it? Do leave your thoughts in the comment section below, I love reading them. And please leave a kudos if you enjoy the chapter, my heart literally jumps everytime I receive a notification about someone liking my stories :DD
> 
> Come and talk to me on my social media accounts ok? I'm lonely there ehe. I don't use Instagram much so I'm not going to link it here, since I don't have a HxH account. But if you guys are interested, I may make one just to talk to yall :P
> 
> I'll see you guys on Twitter, Tumblr and/or the next update *winks*


	12. The Prey Has Been Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon stalks Hisoka, who is beating himself up for letting Gon go. The prey is caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy so it's been 100000 years since I've last updated and I oop-
> 
> I was busy studying for my driving theory test, which I passed, so I can finally start to take practical driving lessons! That's why I've been slow on updating haha
> 
> But now it's here! And I apologise for any feelings you might catch while reading through this hehe
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and Tumblr! I'm @HandLruinme on Twitter and @cslof on Tumblr! Let's talk there!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I'll see you guys in the end notes!

Gon squatted at the top of the tallest tree he could find and stared. He still couldn’t believe he had actually left Hisoka there like that. Part of him felt guilty; Hisoka hadn’t fully recovered yet and because of his petty attitude, he had practically left the man defenceless and alone. The other part reminded him that it was only an act; Hisoka was his target regardless of his feelings and he had to act out the whole scene in order for Hisoka to believe that he had truly left, and not stalking him from 500 feet away.

He couldn’t believe that Hisoka had fell for it. Gon had been banking on Hisoka reading through his entire plan; the man was sharp like that. He definitely wasn’t expecting Hisoka to be dragging his feet through bushes and dry leaves, making a racket as he goes, eyes as red as a vampire’s. The guilt slowly built within his heart, the walls he erected around his heart serving as a dam to prevent spillage and also his desire to jump down from the tree, dash to Hisoka and drench his senses in the man’s weird smell. His small arms around the waist, clutching onto the soft fabric of Hisoka’s favourite yellow sweater.

He cannot let it come to that, or else everything that he had planned would have all been for nought.

The tag. The tag was the most important thing now, he had to focus on that. Hisoka’s feelings could wait, surely. After all this, Gon would approach him and seek his forgiveness, if he even would offer it. Earning Hisoka’s forgiveness could wait, the tag is the most important.

Gon swung himself through a couple more trees, being careful to stay downwind from the stumbling Hisoka. He couldn’t risk him discovering that he was still following him, his plan would be foiled and Gon was sure that Hisoka would not ever let him run away from his sight again.

~♥~

Hisoka was sure that Gon would never speak to him again.

Why did he have to go and play all those games with him? If he hadn’t lied about Illumi to him, maybe he wouldn’t have been as angry as he was. Or maybe if he had told him right from the start that he was just going to find 3 pathetic people who didn’t deserve to become Hunters to take their tags, he wouldn’t have left him.

No, he was wrong. Gon would have left no matter what. Everyone does in this world. This cruel, horrible world that he’s living in. No one stays, not even the one you wish so much would. That was just one of the rules of the game of life. Hisoka was powerless to play Life’s game with his own set of rules.

He trudged through the damp forest, not even caring about where his feet were stepping. Mud spots adorned his lower half and his jester shoes were brownish blue. Gon’s betrayed look was all that he could think about. His eyes narrowed and short breaths escaped his slack mouth. He needed to feel alive again, after his light had left him.

Gon. Gon who had looked at him with hate and distrust. Gon who had looked at him with hurt and betrayal. Gon, who was never coming back.

Just perfect. There was a man strolling like he doesn’t give a care. Well, it doesn’t matter.

Hisoka picked up his pace and made his way to the target, his vision tunnelled. The piece of meat hanging in front of him was all he could sense, and his eyes became wide as his pupils diminished, making his gaunt face seem even more of a menace. His mouth opened wide and he could taste the bloodlust leaking from him, serving as the cherry on top.

His moves became a blur and it was hard for Gon to keep up alongside him in the bushes. Gon was panting and puffing and crashing through the undergrowth but the man still did not hear him, such focused he was. Gon was grateful for that, however, since it allowed him to keep his presence a secret from Hisoka and still presented him a chance to steal Hisoka’s tag while he was occupied with his prey.

Just as the bird swooped and plucked the fish out of the water, Hisoka leaped the last few metres and swiped a Jack of Hearts across the man’s exposed neck. This was his chance!

Gon swung his rod as hard as he could, feeling the pressure of the hook sail through the air and landing just right in front of Hisoka’s tag. With a quick hand manoeuvre, the tag, alongside the hook, was sailing through the air and right into his palm.

Hisoka was beyond shocked, to say the least. The brief happiness he felt about Gon’s presence flashed past his heart, before it was replaced with pure awe. Awe at Gon’s flawless Zetsu (even though the boy was Nen-less), and awe because no one had ever bested him like this. Granted, his guard was down then, as he was intent on pursuing his target, but still no one had ever gotten the better of him.

His little Gon held infinite potential and his heart cried out for the boy to forgive him for his wrongdoings and come back to him again. His hands ached the feeling of warm smooth skin against his and his mouth watered with the possibility of making the boy his and tasting his sweat among other tastes. His member was awake and so very happy at the prospect of being near the boy again.

Hisoka looked down at his shirt, now bare of the large white tag. No, this wasn’t some fever dream. This was real. His tag was gone, and now laying in the tiny palm of an out-of-breath Gon, standing at mere feet away. He looked up to face the panting Gon, shock and victory present in his large hazel eyes.

_He really took it huh. So, I was his target all along…_

~◆~

Gon could hardly believe his eyes. Hisoka’s tag with the large numbers ‘44’ glared up at him as he faced the man with shock and something else in his golden orbs. He had done it, he finally did it. He had gotten Hisoka’s tag from him.

Now what?

Now he runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inserts Run meme*
> 
> How was it? I hope you enjoyed reading through the chapter, do let me know your thoughts in the comment section below! And please leave a kudos if you're enjoying the story so far!
> 
> In case you didn't catch it on top, you can find me on Twitter at @HandLruinme and Tumblr at @cslof.
> 
> I'll see you guys there or on the next chapter!


	13. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note

Hey there everyone, I would like to take this chance to express my heartfelt gratitude towards all the support that I've gained from you guys.

If you had set notifications for my chapter uploads and got very excited at the prospect of a new chapter, first of all, thank you so much from the bottom of my heart; I am so honoured to have my work be loved. Second of all, I am so sorry that it isn't the case.

I am going on a hiatus. I will be for the next 2 years as that period of time is very vital for my education and future. However, it's not going to be a full hiatus, because during school holidays, I might be able to upload a few chapters here and there, but that is the dream. In reality, I'm not sure if I'm able to upload even one chapter in a year. 

I pray and ask that you don't leave me. I am so grateful that this work is well-liked by so many of you that I felt that I HAD to explain myself as to why I won't be uploading chapters that often anymore for a while. I owe you guys a truthful explanation, so here it is.

I have made a great friend through me writing this work so I am forever so thankful that I had decided to sit down and pen out a chapter on what I thought would have gone down had Tonpa be replaced by Hisoka in the third trial of the Hunter exam. It was originally meant to be a one-shot, just to satisfy my little curiosity, but then I had wanted to at least finish the part where they got locked in the room for 50 hours (if I'm not wrong haha) because my mind was conjuring up funny situations that might have happened in there. The one that I wrote out was not the original train of thought that I had; it was about Killua and Gon having a pillow fight and accidentally hitting Hisoka in the face HAHAHAHA XDD Maybe I'll write that as a separate one-shot for you guys when I return after my hiatus. Who knows? But I do want to get it out for you guys, because I think that it would be very funny to write. Do let me know what you think about it please.

My twitter is @HandLruinme, in case you want to talk to me in a more...intimate manner through dms since no one will be able to read them haha. My tumblr is @cslof, which is an abbreviation of my pen name here. However, I will not be very active on Twitter seeing as school is starting for me soon. But I'll try to check it once a day at least, especially the dms page.

I will come back to you guys during short breaks during the 2 years, as best as I can. Please don't be angry if I can't, I hope you understand. The hiatus will last for 2 years (probably, I hope), so again, I would like to take this chance to apologise for getting your hopes up for a new chapter. I am not really a fan of breaking the thread of my work to fit in an author's note. But I feel that I had to explain my upcoming absence to you guys, because you deserve it for sticking with me since the beginning.

This is not goodbye, I promise. We will meet again. This is merely a 'see you later'. I love you.

Forever yours,

Silver


End file.
